Sobre Aliens e Irmãos
by Lazy Liesel
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki e Usui Takumi agora são universitários - e, em meio a todas as vantagens e desafios típicos desta fase, terão de lidar com algo a que ambos evitam pensar sobre: seu passado. Se passaram dois anos desde que uma maid foi descoberta por um alien pervertido... e agora, como todos estão? [TakumixMisaki] [HinataxSuzuna] [SoutarouxOC] [ToraxOC] [AoixOC]
1. Sobre Pesadelos e Acordos

**NOTAS: Olá! Esta pretende ser minha maior fic. Prestem atenção: existem personagens originais que serão lentamente inseridos. Esta pode ser considerada uma sequência de "Garotas também são Pervertidas", mas não é necessário lê-la. E todos os eventos a partir do capítulo 68 foram desconsiderados. Tendo essas ressalvas em vista, boa leitura!**

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Primeiro – Sobre Pesadelos e Acordos**

**...**

_Naquela noite, uma lágrima brilhou em seu rosto._

_Lembro-me perfeitamente: a casa estava em silêncio. Um silêncio perturbador, ao menos para mim, apenas uma criança intrometida na época. E somada à quietude estava a escuridão de uma residência que dorme. Eu, porém, não consegui dormir, por algum motivo que hoje me foge._

_E não era somente eu a acordada, pois no andar inferior uma solitária lâmpada acesa denunciava mais alguém desperto. No silêncio e nas trevas de um lar tranqüilo, luzes acesas de madrugada significam problemas. Contudo, naquela época eu ainda não sabia disso. Viria a aprender rápido, ao menos._

_Desci, com o máximo de delicadeza que um corpo infantil ainda tomado pelo sono permitiu, e antevi um borrão reclinado sobre a mesa de jantar. Para aguçar minha visão precária devido ao sono, esfreguei as mãos sobre os olhos até que o vulto se convertesse em um corpo de fato._

_― Mamãe? ― murmurei, ainda em dúvida._

_― Querida ― assustou-se ela ao ver-me. Seu rosto transmitia um sentimento estranho, que aos dez anos fui capaz de captar, ainda que não compreender. Apenas dias depois assimilei a tristeza que encobria-lhe os olhos amarelados que eu mesma herdei. ― Vá dormir, Misaki. Está tarde._

_Seu tom era amável, como de costume, porém a voz não fluía, arranhada com o esforço. _

_― Onde está o papai? ― questionei. Só ele para alegrar a mamãe, pensei eu naquela época._

_Quando suas feições contraíram-se ao ouvir seu nome, mesmo o meu eu de anos atrás foi capaz de relacionar seu sofrimento àquele homem. Meu pai. E foi neste momento que escorreu-lhe uma lágrima solitária._

...

Demorou a entender que foi somente um sonho. Melhor, uma lembrança. Recordação dolorosa de um passado distante. Isto, porém, não impediu Misaki de despertar abruptamente, ofegando como se os pulmões protestassem depois de um século sem oxigênio. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto ainda esculpido em choque. Aos poucos, apreendeu os detalhes do entorno ― estava em seu quarto; tinha dezoito anos, e não dez; e, mais importante, não dormia sozinha.

Ao seu lado, o namorado também acordara, pois devido à sua mania de abraçá-la enquanto dormia, logo percebeu seu movimento impetuoso. Porém, o raciocínio de Usui era lento enquanto não despertava por completo ― os olhos, ainda entreabertos, fitavam-na com alguma confusão e preocupação em meio ao cansaço.

― Misaki? ― Sua voz saiu arrastada devido ao sono. ― Algum problema?

― Nenhum, Takumi ― desconversou ela.

Sua mentira não seria detectada porque os sentidos deles ainda estavam entorpecidos. Apesar de comovida, não queria conversar sobre aquilo. Não agora. E, quando o loiro tentou insistir um pouco mais, apelou para algo útil que aprendera neste meio-tempo em que estiveram juntos. Dedilhou sua nuca de maneira vagarosa, carinhosa; hipnótica. O gesto, descobriu por acaso em certa tarde, fazia com que ele dormisse imediatamente.

Feito: poucos minutos após iniciar o afago, o rapaz afundou-se no colchão, mergulhado em sonhos uma vez mais. Uma ferramenta muito eficaz, confirmou ela. O observou durante algum tempo enquanto dormia; a face tranquila daquele pervertido conseguia ser fofa em meio à inconsciência.

Levantou rapidamente da cama de casal, pois pretendia que sua ida à cozinha na busca de um copo d'água não se demorasse. As noites de Tokyo eram frias, e a cama e o corpo quente de seu parceiro, convidativos. Já haviam se mudado há pouco mais de um mês para o pequeno apartamento na capital do país, devido à proximidade da universidade que cursavam.

Sim, porque ambos ingressaram na mais influente instituição superior do país – Toudai, a Universidade de Tóquio. Para ela, uma conquista, fruto de seu esforço absurdo dedicado ao vestibular. Para ele, uma obrigação que a família lhe endereçou: sua liberdade já restrita seria ameaçada se "ao menos não honrasse o nome dos seus". Todos uns cretinos, pensou ela ao lembrar-se de sua visita ao último encontro realizado entre aqueles que se julgavam a realeza contemporânea.

Mas aquele não era um momento a se pensar nestes assuntos problemáticos; também queria voltar a dormir. Rapidamente alcançou seu destino, e notou que não era a única acordada naquela república tão apertada.

― Hanamaki? ― sussurrou para a loira, de costas para si.

Exausta, a mulher voltou seus olhos acinzentados em sua direção ― emolduravam-se com grossas olheiras cada vez mais escuras. Nas mãos, um copo quase cheio de um líquido escuro. Café. Há quanto tempo ela estava virando, perguntou-se ao vislumbrar sua expressão depressiva. Porque era Hanamaki Myoko a pessoa que mais sofria nas mãos de professores psicopatas em toda aquela casa.

―Ah, boa noite, Ayu-chan ― murmurou ela, em resposta. Não tinha ânimo para mais que um cumprimento formal, ainda que a abreviação de seu sobrenome amenizasse sua fala. Bebeu em um gole toda a cafeína.

― Não é melhor dormir? ― sugeriu a morena, sensibilizada com seu estado precário.

Myoko encarou-lhe, incrédula. Ela deveria entender sua dedicação extremada, já que agia da mesma maneira. E a Misaki restou assentir, enquanto sua colega arrastava-se de volta à sua toca. Trabalhos esperavam por seu retorno. Diante do pequeno encontro com a sofrida companheira, a agora universitária esqueceu-se de seu pesadelo. E ele não iria atormentá-la de novo por muito tempo. Seis meses, exatamente, para então arrastá-la em um novo ciclo de mágoa.

...

Encarou uma vez mais a folha em suas mãos. Restava tão pouco para concretizar seu desejo... Apenas uma assinatura mais e enfim poderia fundar seu clube, depois de um ano impedida por processos burocráticos. Sim, a líder do futuro Clube de Sorteios dirigiu-se à sala do Conselho Estudantil para que seu presidente finalizasse a inserção daquele novo grupo de atividades no Colégio Seika. Suzuna adentrou na sala com cuidado, pois, ainda que o motivo lhe fosse desconhecido, percebeu que Kanou não se sentia muito bem perto de colegas do sexo feminino.

― Então... conseguiu, Ayuzawa-san? ― murmurou o moreno, cercado de papéis por todos os lados em sua mesa.

Acompanhara o pedido da colega mais nova neste meio tempo. Na verdade, descobrira ao assumir a presidência, tinha de fiscalizar uma por uma todas as solicitações feitas por alunos. Era um cargo estressante, sim, mas a recompensa era maior: o contato maior com outros alunos, ainda que não tenham afetado sua fobia e seu retraimento naturais, melhoraram sua convivência com outras pessoas. Como dissera sua antecessora, seu círculo de relações expandiu-se.

― Foi fácil ― respondeu a pequena, com seu típico sorriso ameno. Na papelada, constava o nome de Miyazono Maria.

Seria a mulher loira a professora responsável pelo gerenciamento do clube, e não houve qualquer empecilho ao convencê-la. Suzuna apenas lhe ofereceu algo em troca de sua participação: fotos de sua irmã mais velha. Dormindo, comendo, fazendo as tarefas da casa, estudando. Encantada, Maria aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. E estava completo o procedimento para criar seu ansiado Clube de Sorteios. Restavam apenas os outros membros, mas nisto ela pensaria mais tarde ― precisaria escolher com cuidado seus alvos, para persuadi-los com sucesso.

― Aqui está. ― O nervosismo do moreno era evidente, e seu diálogo, formal e curto. Lidar com garotas desconhecidas era sempre difícil. ― Boa sorte com o clube.

Estreitando os olhos, a garota de marias-chiquinhas fitava o veterano de óculos analiticamente. Lentamente assimilava seu comportamento como uma aversão inconsciente à pessoas do sexo oposto, e não iria complicar ainda mais sua tarefa já complexa. No entanto, animou-o também:

― Boa sorte, presidente. ― Seu tom era amigável. Acrescentou, num sussurro: ― Onee-chan acredita que será um ótimo presidente; eu ouvi uma vez.

Bizarramente eufórica e apática simultaneamente, Suzuna partiu, deixando Soutarou a fitar a mesa com um sorriso bobo por motivar tal expectativa naquela que era seu exemplo de habilidade e eficiência. Já ela, dirigia-se ao outro lado da cidade, ansiosa para informar ao seu namorado sua mais nova conquista. Shintani Hinata ficaria orgulhoso, e ela conseguia antever seu sorriso de parabenização.

...

―Shiroyan, seu imbecil!

Frustrado com a ofensa, o loiro desceu da escada que lhe servia de suporte para empilhar produtos nas prateleiras mais altas e avançou contra seu colega de cabelos presos. Seus olhos brilhavam em fúria; os punhos cerrados foram levantados num gesto ameaçador.

― O que eu fiz errado dessa vez, Kurotatsu? ― cuspiu o rapaz, possesso. Já era a terceira vez que era repreendido nos últimos trinta minutos!

― Como o quê? ― O tom incrédulo do moreno era ultrajante. ― Tudo errado, como sempre!

E o ex-deliquente preparou-se para resolver aquele assunto da maneira como lhe convinha: com uma briga. Estava prestes a socar o amigo, que já havia se posicionado para o revide, quando um moreno mais baixo interviu, colocando-se entre os dois e separando-os com ambos os braços:

― Ei, calma; vocês dois ― murmurou o otaku. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e a face contraiu-se numa expressão sinistra de medo: ― Querem que ELA nos dê uma bronca de novo?

Com a simples memória do rosto de sua chefe, o trio arrepiou-se e voltou ao serviço, sem protestar. Sua chefe era uma mulher grande, forte, de voz potente assim como os punhos, e os três já haviam sido vítimas de sua fúria em diferentes ocasiões. Foi uma experiência dolorosa e traumática a cada um deles.

― O que "ocês" "tão" fazendo? ― indagou outro moreno, ao adentrar no depósito com uma caixa.

Eram os quatro os mais novos funcionários de uma loja de conveniências cuja proprietária raramente aparecia (e quando o fazia, punia aqueles que julgava maus empregados, ou seja, o ainda trio de idiotas). Sendo assim, todas as funções, do gerenciamento do caixa à estocagem, eram divididas entre os rapazes. Geralmente, era Hinata a lidar com os clientes, porque a mulher assim decidiu. Segundo Shiroyan, "a velha estava apaixonada por ele" e só lhe encarregava de funções mais simples, ainda que ele também os ajudasse quando ela não estava por perto.

― Seu maldito sortudo! ― disseram os três em uníssono enquanto ele alocava o pacote sobre uma mesa qualquer.

― Por quê, sortudo? ― Sua dúvida era genuína, pois desconhecia seu status de "preferido".

― Volte para a loja, volte ― Kurotatsu fez um gesto irritado com as mãos. ― Antes que EU te bata, Shintani.

Confuso, o moreno foi em direção à porta, mas interrompeu-se para deixá-los a par: ― Daqui a uma hora vamos trocar de turno, certo?

Era ele o único idiota a responder com um sorriso amigável a hostilidade. E o único estúpido o suficiente para não aproveitar-se das regalias que a patroa lhe oferecia, agindo como um funcionário comum ao dividir as tarefas exaustivas com seus colegas de trabalho. Comovidos, Ikkun, Shiroyan e Kurotatsu permitiram que lágrimas escandalosas fossem vertidas.

―Esse moleque é tão legal ― chorou o loiro, e seus amigos assentiram.

...

Que saco. Estridente, o alarme na cômoda ao lado vibrava e soava, interrompendo seu tão merecido descanso. Estendeu os braços nus e acertou repetidas vezes o aparelho até que o som irritante deixasse de perturbar seus ouvidos. Sucesso: o silêncio retornara. Porém, o sono já havia se dissipado com o gesto e, ainda que cerrasse as pálpebras, de maneira alguma retornava. Ótimo.

Tora deitou-se de costas e fitou o teto, enquanto os olhos acostumavam-se à leve claridade que penetrava o quarto através das cortinas diáfanas. Ao seu lado, um colchão vazio. Estranho. Lembrava-se de ter dormido com uma garota qualquer na noite passada. Já deveria ter partido, raciocinou. E aquilo pouco importava, mesmo.

Levantou-se rapidamente, contendo um bocejo com as mãos. Prestes a chamar seu subordinado, lembrou-se enfim que ele não estava ali. Kanade Maki estava agora há muitos quilômetros de distância, na Universidade de Kyoto. Afinal, ambos já haviam se formado no Ensino Médio e o estágio seguinte era a faculdade, naturalmente. No entanto, devido à alguns ― inúmeros ―problemas internos e intrigas entre os membros de sua família, o futuro líder dos Igarashi teve de permanecer em seu lar para resolvê-los e, assim, adiar sua formação.

E formaturas evocavam recordações ruins. Foi ele a organizar a cerimônia de dois colégios distintos, e o cansaço ao ser sobrecarregado com a tarefa dupla lhe custou o papel de orador da turma. Enquanto o discurso para os alunos do Miyabigaoka era pronunciado, o presidente dormia em uma sala qualquer, acobertado por Maki. E na formatura do Seika, a qual também foi responsável pelos preparativos a pedido da família Walker, também poucas palavras ouviu da oradora e também presidente, Ayuzawa Misaki.

Todas aquelas lembranças apenas o estressavam. Estava ainda exausto, mesmo depois de alguns meses, possesso com as complicações que alguns de seus parentes causavam, afastado de seu subordinado, impedido de enfim separar-se minimamente daquela teia de relações, no aconchego de um apartamento de luxo nas proximidades de alguma universidade de prestígio. Não, tudo estava errado ― e seus problemas estavam apenas no começo.

...

― Sua idiota! Está tudo errado! ― protestou o moreno, retirando a agulha de sua boca.

Erika suspirou enquanto o costureiro ajeitava seu traje, que aparentemente ela vestira de forma errada. Estava de pé, enquanto Aoi acertava as medidas do tecido de sua cintura, um tanto encurvado e desconfortável. Com mais de 1,70, aos dezesseis anos o rapaz já era o mais alto membro da "equipe" do Maid-Latte (já que, assim como durante algum tempo, Usui foi um funcionário temporário, ele também o era, ainda que como estilista).

E esta altura agora o incomodava, quando tinha de adaptar as roupas que fizera àqueles corpos agora menores que o seu.

― Aoi-kun, não é melhor se sentar? ― recomendou a ruiva, pois o desconforto do garoto despertou-lhe a condolência.

― Apenas fique quieta enquanto termino. ― Sua sentença zangada foi abafada em parte pela agulha que desocupou suas mãos enquanto os dedos empenhavam-se em ajustar a vestimenta às curvas da mulher. ― Pronto.

Afastou-se para contemplar sua mais nova criação, e ela realmente ficou deslumbrante. Jovial e despojada, a roupa que confeccionara para Erika diferia de seu natural gosto por rendas e babados; contudo, ainda assim inflamou seu orgulho. Porque desde que o crescimento e as mudanças pelas quais passou na puberdade impediram-no de prosseguir como cross-dresser, voltou todo o seu empenho e paixão no seu hobby: confeccionar modelos femininos.

― Bem melhor ― suspirou o moreno, ao mesmo tempo em que sua tia adentrava no vestíbulo. A funcionária lhe agradeceu e foi encontrar-se com as outras, que também foram vestidas por ele. O segundo evento no qual era o estilista do café; o primeiro no qual não vestia um modelo próprio.

― Ficou perfeito, Aoi-chan! ― Satsuki logo reformulou-se ao receber um olhar de repreensão do sobrinho: ― Quer dizer, Aoi-kun!

Ainda que tenha deixado de se travestir, as memórias daquele passado lhe entristeciam. Não porque fora perfeito: mesmo quando menor, sofrera, principalmente devido ao preconceito do pai. Porém, as alegrias dos dias passados sempre parecem mais brilhantes depois que findam; a intensidade de sua sensação apenas cresce com o tempo. Queria ele manter o mesmo corpo pequeno que possuía aos quatorze; a natureza não satisfez seu desejo, entretanto. E dali em diante apenas queria esquecê-lo ― Aoi-chan não existia mais.

― Como não ficaria perfeito? ― bufou o rapaz de olhos azuis gêmeos aos de sua parente. ― Fui em quem fiz, o que mais esperava?

Ao menos o orgulho permanecera, contentou-se Satsuki, pois a tristeza de seu sobrinho afetava a ela mesma.

― Mas como vai o colégio novo? ― perguntou, genuinamente interessada. Afinal, queria saber sua condição em relação aos colegas. Transferir-se no segundo ano do ensino médio foi uma decisão terrível de seu irmão, e temia que Aoi não conquistasse nenhum amigo devido à sua ausência como calouro.

― O uniforme do Seika é horrível ― lamentou o rapaz, enquanto recolhia seus materiais de costura. Aquelas calças quadriculadas AMARELAS já eram pavorosas; em conjunto do jaleco verde, um desastre. ― Os alunos são normais.

Alguns chatos e interesseiros, completou o garoto em sua mente. A importância absurda que estes conferiam à opinião alheia irritava-lhe profundamente. Ainda odiava este tipo de pessoa indecisa e facilmente influenciável, talvez devido à sua personalidade decidida e um tanto presunçosa. Porém, guardou suas opiniões menos gentis para que aliviar o ânimo de Satsuki. E a mulher pareceu realmente satisfeita, pois voltou ao assunto inicial:

― Ficaram realmente lindas todas as roupas que você fez, Aoi-kun. ― Seu sorriso maternal fez com que o garoto corasse levemente. Não devido ao elogio, pois Hyoudou Aoi julgava merecer todos eles, e sim pelo sentimento transmitido naquelas palavras. ― É realmente muito talentoso.

― Então... Satsuki-san ―iniciou o garoto. Pretendia inserir seu pedido com sutileza; todavia, a ansiedade estragou seus planos. ― Posso cuidar do figurino no próximo evento?

Desta vez, preparou as roupas das maids, pois era apenas um dia diferenciado como qualquer data comemorativa que possibilitava o uso de cosplays. A ocasião que o moreno citara, no entanto, era o aniversário da loja ― o mais importante evento do Maid-Latte. Se ela o permitisse, seria ele o responsável pela imagem do estabelecimento tanto para os clientes regulares quanto para os novos. Era a oportunidade perfeita para provar seu talento. Entretanto, a mulher sabia que aquilo era carga demais para seu sobrinho, e prestes a negar, foi interrompida.

― Por favor! ― suplicou ele, de mãos unidas. ― Posso te mostrar alguns desenhos que já fiz, e começar a costurar essa semana se aprovar... ― O rapaz de olhos azuis somava qualquer fato a seu favor como argumento. ― Prometo que termino uma semana antes do aniversário!

Isto lhe dava pouco mais de um mês para preparar todo um vestuário adequado à todas as funcionárias, e não apenas às três com as quais já estava acostumado, pois a quarta maid se mudara para Tokyo cursar Direito. No entanto, aquele não era um momento apropriado para se pensar em Misaki. Deveria convencer sua tia, antes de tudo. E sua expressão ao praticamente implorar pela função aparentemente surtiu efeito, pois a morena suspirou, como se cedesse.

― Tudo bem, Aoi-kun ― confirmou ela, mas explicitou seus termos antes de qualquer comemoração: ― Tem de cumprir o que prometeu. Tudo pronto uma semana antes.

― Certo. ― O sorriso de triunfo que o costureiro deu em resposta transmitia tanta felicidade que Satsuki não se arrependeu de sua decisão precipitada.


	2. Sobre Clubes e Gêmeos

**NOTAS: Neste primeiro arco de apresentação, não existe um foco definido - apenas apresento os personagens originais e a situação na qual todos se encontram, no geral. A partir do segundo arco, um ou mais personagens tornam-se foco temporariamente. Boa leitura!**

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Segundo – Sobre Clubes e Gêmeos**

**...**

Ayuzawa Suzuna permitiu-se dar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ― seu um tanto bizarro e característico esgar de lábios apático, porém. Isto porque, desta vez ao adentrar na sala do clube ― seu almejado Clube dos Sorteios, inédito no Seika ―, não seria um recinto vazio a recebê-la. Havia recrutado seu primeiro membro. E, assim como a adesão da professora Miyazono como supervisora responsável, foi extremamente simples.

― É estranho que a própria presidente do clube se atrase, Suzuna-san ― censurou o moreno debruçado sobre uma máquina de costura.

Durante alguns poucos segundos, Aoi desviou os olhos do tecido em suas mãos para fitar a colegial que acabara de adentrar no ambiente, para então voltar sua atenção novamente à feitura de tão complexa roupa. Já a garota de marias-chiquinhas não respondeu imediatamente à repreensão; apenas sentou-se à frente do rapaz para enfim justificar-se, enquanto folheava um catálogo:

― Estou procurando mais interessados, Aoi-kun.

―Acha que vai ser tão fácil convencê-los? ― indagou, incrédulo.

Contudo, sua atenção ainda estava voltada para o tecido que futuramente se converteria numa vestimenta para as funcionárias do Maid-Latte. E foi este interesse que o trouxe ao clube: necessitava de um espaço onde pudesse costurar com liberdade, pois em sua própria casa o pai preconceituoso o restringia. Enquanto isso, Suzuna tinha um espaço disponível para suas atividades, ainda que utilizasse o mínimo possível; sua demanda era por novos membros.

Eram ambos de uma mesma turma: 2-A, coincidentemente a mesma que sua irmã mais velha um dia fez parte. Mantinham um mínimo, mas conveniente contato devido à relação que ambos tinham com Misaki, e os interesses complementares logo foram evidenciados. Ao descobrir do que o rapaz de olhos claros estava à procura, prontamente ofereceu sua própria sala, em troca de sua adesão; deixou claro que os deveres para com o clube eram inexistentes.

― É uma proposta tentadora, por que iriam recusar?

― Se você oferece a alguém uma vaga num clube em que se "pode fazer o que quiser", certamente vão julgar uma mentira.

― Você aceitou, Aoi-kun ― lembrou a morena, divertida.

― Por que eu tinha meus próprios interesses, caramba! ― bufou o rapaz, indignado.

― Exato ― concordou ela, em tom monocórdio, enquanto assinalava em um caderno os sorteios nos quais estava interessada. ― Só preciso encontrar mais pessoas assim.

Mais uma vez, Aoi a mirou brevemente; o cenho franzido com a irritação. Não dormia há vários dias, concentrado na tarefa que a tia lhe aceitara incumbir. Não poderia decepcioná-la, e dedicaria-se à responsabilidade até a sua exaustão. E Suzuna, sempre observadora, notou que seu mal-humor havia se acentuado, assim como as olheiras. Era lastimável o estado do garoto.

― Ei, Aoi-kun ― chamou repentinamente. ― Não quer ajuda?

― Hã? ― Pela primeira vez, o rapaz voltou toda a sua atenção à ela, ainda cético.

― Sou boa com atividades domésticas ― gabou-se Suzuna. Sua voz revestia-se com uma leve e falsa superioridade, afinal nada havia demais em aprender os serviços de casa enquanto a irmã mais velha ajudava com as despesas.

― Mas... é muito trabalhoso! ― Era inacreditável para Aoi o fato de que alguém lhe ajudaria sem nada em troca. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, em desespero, ao recordar-se de algo mais: ― E nem tenho todos os tecidos necessários ainda por cima!

― Estes servem? ― sugeriu a morena, apontando para algumas estampas sobre a página.

Gradativamente arregaladas e brilhantes, as orbes azuladas encaravam a solução à sua frente. ― São perfeitos!

E pela primeira vez em vários dias, Aoi sorriu espontaneamente, manifestando sua própria euforia com o bom encaminhamento de sua situação complicada. Ela não poderia discordar: o rapaz ficava ainda mais bonito quando sorria, ainda que suas intenções não fossem românticas. Apenas sentia-se bem ao vê-lo feliz.

― Então é minha obrigação ganhar para você ― murmurou satisfeita, enquanto marcava aquele prêmio como mais um de seus alvos. Iria prosseguir sem mais interrupções, mas o moreno lhe chamou, um tanto constrangido. ― Sim?

― O-Obrigado, Suzuna-san ― murmurou ele; a irritação levemente transmitida em suas palavras. Ah, então era difícil para ele agradecer, percebeu a menor.

― Meu dever como sua líder ― brincou a mais nova, enquanto estendia a mão sobre a testa em continência; gesto que ele não compreendeu.

Levantou-se, então, prestes a procurar por algum aluno cujos interesses harmonizavam com os seus naquele colégio tão diverso. Contudo, voltou-se para trás, pois, preocupada com o estado de saúde de seu mais novo colega, iria pedir-lhe que dormisse agora que ela o ajudaria com a costura. Em vão.

Pois, desta vez debruçado sobre a mesa, Aoi dormia profundamente. Seus cabelos escuros despontavam em todas as direções, embaraçados devido à posição relaxada, e a face converteu-se numa expressão tranqüila, sem o costumeiro nervosismo constante. A Ayuzawa mais nova permitiu-se sorrir brandamente, como se mirasse uma criança a quem deveria cuidar. Aoi era um bom garoto.

...

― Acorda, seu idiota!

Frustrada, Misaki bufou após sacudir o corpo adormecido de seu namorado uma vez mais. Se aquele imbecil não acordasse logo, iria atrasar-se para sua aula mais importante da semana. Seu desempenho como aplicada aluna de Direito seria desfeito por um maldito loiro pervertido. E a raiva a impulsionou a tentar uma vez mais: com movimentos mais bruscos, tentou acordá-lo uma vez mais. Inutilmente.

Pensava seriamente em deixá-lo para trás e percorrer sozinha o trajeto para a faculdade, já que seus colegas da república há muito haviam partido. Um breve vislumbre passado então ocorreu ― de uma manhã, muito tempo atrás, quando conseguiu acordá-lo sem muito esforço. Iria demorar mais do que apenas agitar seus braços, mas era sua única ― e última ― opção.

Posicionou-se, então, estrategicamente sobre o colo do rapaz, mantendo as pernas a ladeá-lo; encarou uma última vez o semblante calmo de Usui em seus sonhos, e balbuciou mal-humorada: "O que eu não faço por você..." Em poucos segundos, seus lábios estavam sobre os dele, assim como o seu corpo, sobre o parcialmente desnudo do universitário.

Não faria cerimônias ― queria fazê-lo rapidamente, e não seriam carícias brandas a despertá-lo. Apertou, então, suas coxas ao quadril que envolvia, enquanto aprofundava o beijo e entrelaçava os dedos aos fios dourados. Tentava, a seu modo, mover sua língua de maneira a incitá-lo a corresponder. E, gradativamente, conseguia sentir a veemência de Takumi crescer com sua própria.

Ao roçar sobre a ereção crescente sobre a qual estava sentada, a morena não conseguiu se impedir de gemer involuntariamente sobre a boca do parceiro, e, comprimi-lo mais contra si, enquanto moldava seus lábios aos dele com genuína voracidade. As mãos a acariciar as madeixas loiras tornaram-se mais selvagens; assim como as do rapaz, que deixaram a cama rumo à nuca feminina.

Logo não era mais Misaki a comandar sozinha os movimentos, pois ambos satisfaziam-se mutuamente. Desesperadamente. Em uma confusão de lábios, mãos, línguas, pernas, a universitária nem ao menos percebeu quando Usui inverteu as posições, mantendo-se acima dela desta vez enquanto percorria suas curvas, sedento. Agora livres, a nuca e o dorso do loiro foram atacados pelas unhas de sua namorada, que esquecera-se completamente de sua intenção inicial, perdida em meio à luxúria.

E provavelmente teria prosseguido, se não fossem interrompidos. Quando o rapaz deixou sua boca para explorar a pele de seu pescoço e colo desnudos devido ao pijama curto, proporcionando a ela uma ansiedade gostosa enquanto destinava-se ao busto sensível, o alarme soou uma vez mais, alertando-os do horário. Enfim a morena retornou à preocupação inicial, empurrando sem cerimônias enquanto saltava da cama num átimo. Estava atrasada! Muito atrasada!

― Bom dia pra você também ― cumprimentou Takumi, levemente frustrado com a interrupção, ainda que divertido enquanto a provocava.

― Você tem noção de que horas são?! ― exclamou possessa enquanto retirava do armário um conjunto qualquer de blusa e jeans. ― Vá se vestir, imbecil!

― Quanto amor durante a manhã, Misa-chan ― brincou ele, enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre uma das palmas; o cotovelo fincado ao colchão.

―**Le-van-ta!**

Suprimiu o próprio riso diante da cólera da mulher: ela bem seria capaz de usar da violência no atual estado. Em um tempo absurdamente curto, estavam ambos vestidos nas ruas da capital do país, ainda que não alimentados, pois Misaki gritara que "gente atrasada não merece tomar café". De alguma maneira, entre a concentração excessiva, embora normal de pessoas, alcançaram as portas do metrô; espremidos contra a massa de assalariados e estudantes.

― Vai chegar à tempo, presidente ― assegurou Takumi sobre seu ouvido. Mesmo após a formatura a denominação permanecera.

― Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não sou mais presidente? ― resmungou ela, irritada. Também não era mais 'Misa-chan', mas o bendito apelido também fora mantido.

―Sempre vai ser minha presidente ― murmurou ele em divertimento, observando a reação da namorada. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

― Vai ter que fazer mais que isso, idiota ― avisou.

Pouco a pouco, ela se acostumara com as provocações de Usui, a ponto de deixar de constranger-se com suas insinuações. Não corava mais ao ouvi-lo declarar-se ou sugerir qualquer tema sexual, o que fez com que o rapaz passasse a tentar envergonhá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis. Esta era mais uma tentativa frustrada.

Contudo, repentinamente o loiro aproximou-se e tomou seus lábios, num beijo rápido, porém doce e atrevido. Surpreendida, ela mal reagiu diante da atitude impulsiva, e quando ele afastou-se, mirou confusa o rosto daquele pervertido. Beijá-la ali, em público? E, ainda que passassem despercebidos em meio a tantas pessoas, ele lhe correspondia com um semblante compassivo que lhe enraivecia. Mais uma vez a morena não havia enrubescido, pensou ele.

― O que foi?

― Sua estação, Misaki ― apontou ele, enfim, o destino da namorada. A morena percebeu então: fora um beijo de despedida.

―O que eu não faço por você ― disse, bem humorada, antes de esticar-se para selar seus lábios aos dele uma última vez antes de partir.

...

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto afundava seus dedos entre os fios escuros. Agora compreendia o comportamento e a fúria de Ayuzawa Misaki quando presidente do Seika, quando ocupara a mesma posição. Era uma função estressante, exaustiva e contudo, em raros momentos recompensadora. Sentiria-se um escravo do colégio se não escolhesse tal cargo por iniciativa própria.

Entretanto, diante de toda aquela papelada, Kanou não encontrava nenhuma vantagem ou prazer em executar aquele trabalho fatigante. Talvez porque a fome estimulasse sua letargia, já que não almoçara para adiantar o serviço. E assim teria feito se não fosse interrompido por uma marmita depositada à sua frente. Mal percebera a aproximação **deles**.

― Quer morrer de fome, é? ― indignou-se a garota enquanto cruzava os braços.

― Kanou-chan é masoquista. Nunca percebeu, Yuka-chan? ― retrucou o rapaz que deixara o recipiente com almoço para o presidente.

Enfim Soutarou fitou seus dois vice-presidentes. Mirikamo Yukari e Mirikamo Hiyoru eram irmãos gêmeos, reconhecidos por suas exóticas madeixas rubras e seu temperamento ácido. Lembrou-se da confusão que rendera a inscrição para a única vaga: Yukari se candidatara, e devido a um pequeno deslize de um dos responsáveis pela documentação, o nome que constara foi "Mirikamo Hikari". Como não existia ninguém no colégio que daquela forma se chamava, ambos os irmãos Mirikamo foram aceitos para o cargo.

― Vai me agradecer por gastar do meu precioso dinheiro... ― prosseguiu Hiyoru, sentando-se sobre a ponta da mesa. ― Ou vai continuar com essa cara de tapado aí?

― Quanta educação, Yoru ― ironizou a irmã, enquanto retirava alguns papéis para levá-los consigo.

― Obrigado, Hiyoru-san ― agradeceu o moreno um tanto embaraçado. ― Onde está indo, Mirikamo-san?

Lidar com aqueles gêmeos já seria difícil devido ao seu comportamento muitas vezes insolente e atrevido, inadequados para um membro do Conselho Estudantil. Ainda por cima, havia a confusão ao denominá-los, pois compartilhavam do mesmo sobrenome. Como Hiyoru, o mais esquentado, não aceitava que lhe chamassem de maneira tão impessoal, todos referiam-se à ele pelo nome, enquanto a Yukari era reservado "Mirikamo-san".

― Agora tenho que cumprir meu serviço ― explicou a ruiva, citando seu misterioso emprego de meio período. Deu um meio sorriso malicioso ao completar: ― Vou levar minha parte para concluir em casa, mas Yoru está _muito_disposto a te ajudar.

― **O quê!?**

― Boa sorte! ― Despediu-se com um último e dissimulado sorriso, enquanto divertia-se internamente com a exasperação do irmão e o desconforto de Kanou.

No entanto, deixá-los sozinhos era a melhor opção, tendo em vista a fobia do rapaz mais novo. Tanto ela quanto Yoru possuíam exímia capacidade de observação e logo perceberam o motivo pelo qual o presidente se encolhia a cada aproximação feminina. A implicância do garoto com Soutarou, que iniciara-se quando descobrira que, mesmo mais de 3 meses mais velho, ainda assim era mais baixo, acentuara-se ao descobrir tal fraqueza. Sempre dizia que "ele não merecia a altura que tinha". À gêmea mais velha restava apenas rir do complexo de altura do irmão, que media os mesmos um metro e sessenta e sete que ela mesma, enquanto buscava tornar a situação do moreno de óculos o mais confortável possível.

― Então ― começou Hiyoru, voltando seus olhos verdes aos olhos azuis. Seu mal-humor era evidente, e explicitou-se em seu cinismo: ―O que devo fazer, sua excelência Kanou Soutarou-chan?

― Posso terminar sozinho ― garantiu o maior, enquanto preparava-se para almoçar. ― Só preciso com-

Com uma risada curta, o ruivo o interrompeu: ― Como se depois de virmos aqui fôssemos te deixar sozinho. Tudo bem, a Yuka-chan é uma maldita que me deixou aqui para resolver tudo... ― Deixou de tagarelar para si mesmo enquanto apertava os punhos e encarou os olhos azuis à sua frente. ― Mas somos seus vice-presidentes, caramba!

Ainda que inicialmente surpreso, Kanou suspirou, em resignação. ― Me desculpe, Hiyoru-san. Como faremos, então?

― Tsc... já te falei que sou Yoru**. Yo-ru! ― **reclamou o mais velho, frustrado. Contudo, logo comandou: ― Você come, eu assino o resto dessa droga.

Embora Soutarou quisesse agradecê-lo novamente, simplesmente o obedeceu, pois já conhecia o pequeno o suficiente para saber que não suportava a gratidão excessiva.

...

Metida em um vestido caro que lhe incomodava, ainda que acomodasse seu corpo esguio com elegância, Yukari deixava sua casa rumo ao trabalho a que fora destinada. Tudo em troca da bolsa da faculdade, pensava ao tentar convencer-se, já que julgava insuportável aquele emprego. E principalmente, seu chefe. Pensar nele já lhe provocava uma raiva absurda, ainda que controlada.

Ao menos saltos não eram necessários, devido à altura. Enquanto Yoru julgava-se baixo demais para os padrões, ela, de mesma estatura, estava muito acima do padrão médio feminino. Porém, ao contrário do irmão, isto não lhe incomodava nem um pouco. Havia algo muito mais importante que um "empecilho" como ser alta demais: a música. E era por seu maior hobby e almejada profissão que ela enfrentava aquele serviço desprezível.

Estacionado à frente de sua residência, um automóvel escuro de luxo aguardava a sua saída. E, reclinado sobre uma das portas, um homem loiro esperava por sua chegada. Ao avistá-la, seu sorriso sarcástico moldou-lhe os lábios.

― Está atrasada, ruiva ― atentou ele. Seu patrão, Igarashi Tora.


	3. Sobre Deslizes e Momentos

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Terceiro – Sobre Deslizes e Momentos**

**...**

Desde o início, a convivência de ambos nunca foi pacífica. Talvez devido ao embate de suas personalidades fortes; talvez pelo gosto que os dois tinham de provocar um ao outro, numa competição implícita e nunca definida. Porém, um de seus motivos era certamente o caráter compulsório de sua relação. Bons relacionamentos geralmente nascem de encontros espontâneos, e isto não se aplicou para Yukari e Tora.

― Espero que desta vez aceite o vestido ― murmurou o loiro, displicentemente sentado no banco traseiro do automóvel. Nem ao menos a elogiara porque já tinha noção das réplicas ácidas da colegial.

― E espero que você pare com essa ingenuidade estúpida de achar que vou aceitar algum presente seu ― retrucou ela, no mesmo tom. Iria devolvê-lo logo que possível.

Apesar de sentados lado a lado, a distância entre os dois poderia abrigar uma terceira pessoa. O que deveria ser uma tranquila e rápida viagem até uma reunião burocrática mascarada de festa converteu-se num diálogo tenso seguido de um silêncio arrastado. Que esta noite seja breve, desejou a ruiva fervorosamente. Ainda deveria preencher a papelada do conselho ao voltar à casa.

Tão logo chegaram ao local, suas posturas modificaram-se, como se adequadas ao ambiente. Como acompanhante do rapaz em eventos sociais de alta classe, deveria ser exímia na arte da dissimulação. E esta habilidade não faltava à Yukari, que foi prontamente recomendada pela mãe quando a família Igarashi iniciou suas buscas por uma candidata ao cargo, já que a noiva de seu herdeiro estava impossibilitada de acompanhá-lo devido à uma doença.

E era a isto que se resumia sua relação: interesses. A ele, uma companhia bela, talentosa e educada (ao menos em público). A ela, a esperança de ingressar em alguma conceituada universidade que lhe oferecesse a graduação na área da Música. Só deveria aguentar deste inferno um pouco mais...

― Fica ainda mais estranho com este sorriso falso na cara ― declarou enquanto avançavam os jardins da mansão.

― Como você é amável ― ironizou Tora, fitando-a pelo canto dos olhos; ao que ela respondeu com um belo (e falso) sorriso que mascarou seu sarcasmo.

― Não sou?

A dita festa prosseguiria sem grandes empecilhos, não fosse um caso em particular. Durante a conversa do rapaz com um antigo parceiro de negócios de sua família, a mulher do indivíduo passou a ofendê-lo publicamente, ainda que por meio de indiretas sutis. Quando a vida em particular do casal tornou-se tema de suas sentenças nada afáveis, a mais velha dos gêmeos Mirikamo mordeu os lábios e desviou seus olhos verdes da cena, contendo o próprio riso.

Rapidamente, no entanto, recuperou a compostura, e ninguém percebeu seu quase deslize ― a não ser o loiro ao seu lado. Sua expressão, num misto entre alívio pelo homem não presenciar tal ofensa e raiva diante do comportamento da acompanhante, era hilária, e discretamente ela lhe sussurrou:

― Por que zangado se também sentiu vontade de rir? ― Como diabos ela poderia saber disto? Nem ao menos esboçara o mínimo sorriso! Prestes a indagá-la, foi interrompido. ― Seus olhos te denunciam.

Por alguns mínimos segundos, seus olhares se encontraram ― as íris amareladas e as esmeraldas. Mesmo através de seu semblante apático, Yukari era capaz de ler qualquer mínima emoção de qualquer um; inclusive dele mesmo. Foi ela mesma, entretanto, a romper o contato visual.

Durante a entrevista, não compreendeu como uma garota tão insolente desejava ocupar a vaga; contudo, sua escolha tornou-se óbvia quando esta mesma adolescente conseguiu antever sua própria natureza através da máscara de afabilidade e bons modos. Tal habilidade analítica seria muito útil a ele; porém, além disto, havia algo que o atraía na colegial de madeixas exóticas. Seu atrevimento e rebeldia era um desafio a alguém dominador e arrogante como ele.

― Quase estragou tudo hoje à noite, ruiva ― repreendeu o jovem ao afrouxar a própria gravata, mais uma vez no conforto de sua limusine ao deixar tão tediosa ocasião.

― Reclame dos comentários indiscretos daquela mulher. ― Acompanhou sua resposta de pequenas risadas desdenhosas. ― "Homens devem saber usar seus _instrumentos_." ― citou, imitando o tom afetado da queixa original, e desta vez o loiro a acompanhou entre os risos, sem deixar de reconhecer:

― Você é terrível.

― Acho que já ouvi isto algumas vezes. ― Lá estava mais uma vez a ironia, ainda que bem-humorada. ― E você também não é lá muito bonzinho, Igarashi.

― Bonzinho? ― repetiu ele, incrédulo. ― Não me ofenda.

― Ah, acho que no fundo você é amável ― provocou ela, ainda que não pudesse imaginar que **um dia **Igarashi Tora merecesse ser intitulado de tal modo. Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, despediu-se, ao descer do veículo estacionado: ― Até a próxima, _chefinho_.

Mirikamo Yukari era uma mulher impertinente, nem um pouco meiga e principalmente implicante, pensou o antigo presidente do Miyabigaoka. Como demorou tanto tempo para encontrar alguém tão fascinante?

...

Ao adentrar no vestíbulo, ouviu o ruído proveniente da sala. Como de costume, Hiyoru estava jogando, confirmou ao vislumbrá-lo sentado sobre o chão; mirando a tela em seu próprio transe, enquanto os dedos moviam-se com agilidade entre os botões do joystick. Denunciou sua presença sentando-se ao seu lado, suspirando ao reclinar-se sobre o estofado.

― Como foi? ― indagou ele, ainda concentrado em seu game.

― Como sempre: chato.

― Não queria ser você. ― Complementou sua fala com uma risada divertida.

― Disso eu já sei, Yoru ― confirmou, revirando os olhos diante da obviedade. Porém, ele não era o único a irritar: ― E como foi lá no conselho?

― Antes de tudo: **sua maldita! **― vociferou, voltando seu olhar para o dela após completar o objetivo daquele trecho do jogo. ― Nós ficamos lá até às cinco da tarde preenchendo aquela porcaria!

― Eu sei que você me ama ― contestou, afagando as madeixas rubras. ― Mas que bom que não fugiu da responsabilidade.

― É claro que não fugi, _mamãe_. ― O sarcasmo explícito da última palavra fez com que ela estreitasse os olhos.

― Se você não fosse meu irmão, Yoru, eu já teria mandado você tomar no-

― Eu sei que você me ama, Yuka-chan ― retrucou ele ao mencioná-la; os olhos verdes novamente fixos na tela.

Estava cercada por todos os lados de pessoas educadas e gentis, ironizou mentalmente.

...

Conteve um bocejo ao deixar o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Desta vez, era ela a única a ter aulas matutinas, e atrapalhar o sono de Usui com seus próprios deveres era algo que nunca faria. Que o namorado dormisse até o meio-dia; aquele dorminhoco.

Recebeu cumprimentos dos colegas tão logo chegou à cozinha, e os respondeu energicamente. Seu despertar não era lerdo como o daquele idiota! Sentada o mais próxima possível estava Hanamaki Myoko, uma estudante de arquitetura com olheiras permanentes e mal-humor constante.

― Como você pode estar tão feliz às seis da manhã, sua louca? ― exigiu a loira, a mais velha dentre todos.

― Já estou acostumada a acordar cedo, Hanamaki ― respondeu a caloura, apanhando um item qualquer dentre os que recheavam a mesa. ― Eu era a presidente do meu antigo colégio; deveria ser a primeira a chegar.

― Que inferno... ― resmungou a outra.

― O que não é um inferno para você, Myo-chan? ― brincou o moreno reclinado sobre um dos armários do cômodo minúsculo.

Myoko revirou seus exóticos olhos acidentados para o companheiro de tempos do colégio. Kitaru Takahagi cursava a área de Exatas, assim como Usui, e ambos tinham até mesmo alguns professores em comum. Ao contrário da colega, era expansivo e bem-disposto, embora pudesse ser um tanto escandaloso em situações críticas.

― Ah, o café acabou... ― comentou Misaki para si mesma ao perceber. Nem ao menos fez menção de avançar sobre a cafeteira e seu caminho foi bloqueado pelos dois.

― **Endoideceu de vez?!** ― rugiu a loira.

― Parece que se esqueceu do _incidente da última vez_... ― censurou Takahagi simultaneamente ao protesto da outra, ainda que sua voz mais baixa fosse mascarada pela mais intensa. Ajeitou os próprios óculos que teimavam em cair.

O tal incidente de que falara envolvia a antiga cafeteira e as parcas habilidades da morena. Como resultados, chamas que tomaram toda a bancada da cozinha, fumaça por todo o apartamento, um prejuízo que doeu no bolso de todos eles na compra de um novo utensílio para substituir o antigo e uma semana gasta na limpeza para que tudo retornasse à seu estado original.

― O pobre do Dojin quase morreu! ― continuou o moreno, apontando o rapaz de cabelos escuros e pele pálida cujos olhos azuis estavam concentrados em seu livro de Medicina.

― Pare de ser exagerado ― repreendeu Kuruari Dojimo, pois durante a confusão apenas teve alguma dificuldade de respirar em meio à fumaça. E, para encerrar o assunto, o mais quieto e centrado da casa prosseguiu: ― E faça o favor de não falar novamente sobre isso.

Já Misaki nem ao menos sabia o que responder-lhes, constrangida com a memória. Se suas capacidades culinárias não fossem tão terríveis, teria evitado aquele desastre. E, como se cronometrado para livrá-la de tal situação incômoda, Takumi deixou o quarto naquele momento. Sua expressão não era das mais amigáveis, mesmo sonolenta.

― Viu? Falam tão alto que acordaram o Usui-san ― ralhou uma vez mais, num tom frio e baixo que fez com que Myoko e Takahagi se encolhessem.

Em algum momento do passado daqueles três, supôs Misaki, Kuruari deve ter traumatizado seus colegas de apartamento, pois era a única possível justificativa para que suas palavras fossem de fato tão ameaçadoras aos dois. Afastou estes pensamentos, avançando até o local em que o loiro se sentara.

― Parece que alguém não dormiu nada bem ― percebeu ela ao mirá-lo de perto. Alheios ao casal, os outros três discutiam acaloradamente sobre algum evento passado.

― Ligações inconvenientes de madrugada ― explicou o rapaz, pressionando as têmporas.

Como queria ser descendente de uma simples família, e não herdeiro de aristocratas britânicos cuja única função aparentemente era tentar arrastá-lo para seus próprios problemas. Nem ao menos se preocupavam com a mudança de fuso horário; às duas da manhã Usui recebeu um de muitos telefonemas cujo tema ele nem ao menos queria preocupar-se.

― Essa gente irritante... ― resmungou Misaki, apertando os próprios punhos. Não iriam deixá-lo em paz nunca?

― Vai criar uma ruga permanente se ficar pensando nisso, Misa-chan. ― Um tanto mais desperto, sua voz era branda ao estender os dedos entre as sobrancelhas da morena para ilustrar seu conselho.

Com suas palavras, a universitária sorriu de canto ― estavam ambos bem, apesar dos pequenos empecilhos. Em meio aos conflitos de seus colegas de apartamento, a refeição da manhã seguiu tranquila, de tal forma que a mulher rapidamente esqueceu-se das anteriores inquietações.

...

Para qualquer transeunte, alheio às suas condições internas, a garota expressava apenas tédio. Porém, em seu íntimo, Suzuna estava animada ― com suas boas notas no colégio, com a agradável convivência com Aoi e, sobretudo, com a visita diária ao serviço **dele. **Após o término das aulas, todos os dias desviava-se de seu percurso original para encontrá-lo; e lá estava ela mais uma vez, adentrando na loja de conveniências.

Debruçado sobre o caixa em monotonia devido à falta de clientes, Ikkun foi o primeiro a avistá-la. Ao avançar entre os corredores de produtos, vislumbrou ainda Kurotatsu e Shiroyan a organizar embalagens sobre as prateleiras. Cumprimentou aos três, que lhe corresponderam com alguma animação que o exaustivo expediente lhes permitia.

― Suzuna-chan, Shintani está lá no depósito ― informou o moreno mais alto enquanto empilhava algumas garrafas.

― Clientes podem entrar? ― indagou a menor, com seu tradicional tom apático. Prestes a respondê-la, Ikuto foi interrompido.

― Não, m-

― Claro que podem ― afirmou o loiro, abafando a sentença do outro com uma das mãos.

Estariam com muitos problemas se a gerente descobrisse tal consentimento não previsto nas regras, mas o trio descobriu-se tão encantado com a mais nova das Ayuzawa quanto o eram pela irmã maid. Talvez houvesse algum atributo irresistível naquela família, e era a pequena o novo alvo de sua devoção platônica.

Após agradecê-los, Suzuna entrou no recinto mal-iluminado com toda a cautela necessária para não emitir nenhum ruído. Sobre a ponta dos pés, caminhou entre as pilhas de caixas até encontrá-lo, convenientemente voltado de costas para ela mesma. Num segundo, alcançou-o, denunciando a própria presença ao abraçar suas costas.

Nada disse; entretanto, não foi difícil para Hinata reconhecer o corpo magro e aquecido a envolvê-lo como o de sua própria namorada. Enrubesceu violentamente com o contato, pois mesmo que se acostumasse ao fato de que aquela talentosa e bela garota estivesse apaixonada por ele mesmo, não iria deixar de constranger-se sempre que ela o demonstrasse.

― Olá, You-kun ― saudou ela tão logo virou em sua direção.

Talvez devido ao seu semblante pacífico e temperamento brando, Suzuna não era o tipo de pessoa que despertava grandes atenções a desconhecidos, principalmente se comparada à sua irmã mais velha, efusiva e energética. Porém, com a convivência, descobria-se uma colegial atenciosa, observadora e simultaneamente meiga e atrevida ― e foi somente ao passar parte de seus dias com a antiga amiga de infância que Shintani pôde realmente conhecê-la e, aos poucos, perceber que correspondia-lhe o sentimento.

― O... Oi, Suzuna-chan. ― O moreno sorriu, embaraçado.

Ao sentar-se sobre um banco próximo, a pequena iniciou um diálogo ao perguntar-lhe sobre os estudos. Em sua primeira tentativa de ingresso em uma faculdade de Agronomia, em Kyoto, Hinata foi desclassificado logo em suas primeiras etapas. Com isso, passou a depositar mais empenho em seu esforço, e o dinheiro conquistado com o emprego de meio-período era quase que integralmente investido em um curso pré-vestibular.

Muitas vezes, a namorada ajudou-lhe com seu apoio, seja explicando-lhe conceitos que ele não recordara-se porque há muito aprendera, seja motivando-lhe quando o rapaz perdia a auto-estima. Ou ainda, quando repentinamente animava-o com sobremesas decoradas com fórmulas matemáticas, deixando claro que ele só poderia comê-las se acertasse algumas questões.

_Suzuna era sua adorável fortaleza._

Prosseguiram na conversa, mesmo após deixarem a loja. Ainda que a temperatura noturna estivesse abaixo dos níveis de conforto, não era este o motivo pelo qual as bochechas de Shintani estavam aquecidas. _Havia uma pequena mão entre seus dedos._ Contendo um sorriso de satisfação, a garota de marias-chiquinhas comentava sobre o próprio clube, muito mais confortável que seu companheiro diante da situação.

Notou que o mais velho incomodou-se ao ouvir o nome do outro membro.

― Não precisa sentir ciúmes do Aoi-kun ― esclareceu ela, inclinando-se para melhor fitar seu rosto. Como previsto, ele corara.

― N... Não são ci-ciúmes ― gaguejou, exasperado.

Não havia como negar que ele era fofo, considerou ela ao cessar os próprios passos para encará-lo. Estendeu as mãos magras até o rosto do rapaz, como se avisasse-o de suas pretensões. Esticando-se sobre a ponta dos pés, para vencer a grande diferença de altura, selou seus lábios aos dele. Movia-se com calma e gentileza, expressando claramente seu contentamento ao confirmar que ele era seu, assim como ela era dele.

E Hinata não demorou a fazer o mesmo, envolvendo a face da namorada com toda a delicadeza possível. Assim como seu corpo, a boca da menor era de um calor ameno, agradável de explorar. Pareciam aquecê-lo por inteiro. De olhos fechados, ela não pôde assistir o rubor do rapaz converter-se num vermelho cada vez mais intenso até que os abriu novamente, ao se afastar.

― Seus dedos estão gelados ― notou, enquanto os pressionava contra as próprias bochechas. As mãos do moreno acolhiam sua cabeça plenamente, devido às distintas proporções.

― E... Eu posso t-

― Não, está bom assim. ― Apertou-se ainda mais contra as mãos que se esquentavam com o contato, destinando-lhe um singular sorriso afável, a que ele também correspondeu, embora envergonhado.

_Eram estes pequenos momentos que faziam valer seus dias. Para ambos._


	4. Sobre Transferências e Confissões

**NOTAS INICIAIS: MeasSS, seus desejos logo serão atendidos ^^ E não se incomode, também sou uma pervertida xD**

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Quarto – Sobre Transferências e Confissões**

**...**

Aos poucos acostumava-se aquele regresso a uma vida "normal". Porque nem mesmo ele poderia dizer que considerava-se uma pessoa normal depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu nos anos que se passaram. O fato é que, após um longo tempo no exterior, retornara ao Japão ― e, sobretudo, retornara a uma rotina da qual nem ao menos recordava. Acordar tão cedo nem lhe fora tão exaustivo assim, ainda que a demora a levantar-se do aconchego de sua cama tenha lhe custado o atraso ao chegar ao colégio.

Justamente em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Contudo, ele não sentia nenhuma culpa ou arrependimento ― já estava a caminho da escola, e isto era o máximo de sua dedicação que poderiam lhe exigir. Ao chegar à secretaria, a mulher mal-humorada enxotou-o rapidamente, sem maiores explicações. Apenas um pequeno pedaço no qual estava escrito sua sala de destino lhe norteava, e preguiçosamente arrastou-se até lá.

Como seria esperado, sua chegada interrompeu a aula em curso ― afinal, todos os alunos deixaram de concentrar-se na matéria para indagar sobre o misterioso aluno transferido após o início do período letivo, no segundo ano do ensino médio. Deveria ser surpreendente para suas vidas pacatas, pensou o garoto. Mas tanto fazia. Quando apresentou-se, muitos encontraram dificuldade em pronunciar seu sobrenome, já que Handanryoku Shouki não era um dos nomes mais simples. E tinha certeza de que nenhum de seus colegas tinha o costume de denominar estranhos segundo seu primeiro nome, como ele acostumara-se no exterior.

Sua estadia na Rússia também causou comoção entre os estudantes, impressionados com o país exótico do qual regressara. Entediado com a apresentação prolixa, Shouki somente queria afundar-se em alguma daquelas carteiras e recuperar o sono perdido. Deveria ter trago algum livro consigo, refletiu quando enfim foi liberado para sentar-se, no canto mais próximo possível da porta traseira da sala de aula. Desprovido de distrações, viu-se obrigado a iniciar um diálogo com os alunos mais próximos, muito interessados no que ele mesmo julgava ser: uma novidade momentânea.

― Ei, diga: como é a Rússia? ― Como todos os países do mundo, respondeu mentalmente.

― Você consegue falar bem os dois idiomas? ― É óbvio que sim, replicou em seu íntimo.

― Seu nome é mesmo Handaryoku? ― Estava errado, porém ele não fez questão de corrigi-lo. Tanto fazia a maneira como iriam designá-lo, contanto que compreendesse que era a ele que dirigiam-se.

Numa enxurrada, as perguntas eram tão numerosas que mal havia tempo para respondê-las, pois outras seguiam-se quase que instantaneamente. Entretanto, um rapaz conteve a animação dos colegas, avisando-lhes que deveriam voltar às suas tarefas e deixar de incomodar o aluno transferido. Sua postura orgulhosa e enérgica era própria à de um representante de turma, e Shou acertou em suas suposições, pois o rapaz o revelara enquanto o acompanhava em uma espécie de passeio pelo colégio.

― Você não parece estrangeiro ― comentou o membro do Conselho Estudantil, ainda que simulasse um tom amigável.

― Porque não sou. Nasci no Japão.

Embora involuntariamente, suas contestações eram secas e um tanto quanto ácidas. E, ainda que aparentasse ser retraído diante de seu silêncio à avalanche de indagações na sala de aula, o moreno de olhos escuros não sentia-se constrangido diante de tanta atenção ― numa mescla de tédio e preguiça, respondia apenas às perguntas que julgava não serem óbvias demais.

― Seu nome é engraçado ― prosseguiu o outro, tentando iniciar alguma espécie de diálogo. ― "Bom senso" e "consciência"¹ em conjunto. Não é meio redundante?

― Minha mãe estava bêbada quando me batizou ― ironizou Shouki; todavia, o timbre indiferente e a expressão distraída com que o dissera fez com que seu interlocutor se confundisse:

― ... É sério? ― indagou, temeroso diante do assunto que interpretou como delicado.

― É claro que não. ― Sua incredulidade fez com que a máscara do outro despencasse.

Não havia dúvidas de que aquele era um rapaz estranho, refletiu o representante de classe. Nem mesmo suas tentativas resultaram em algum fruto, e sua obsessão com as regras e com as recompensas advindas de sua suposta disposição e educação não surtiram nenhum efeito. Sentiu-se frustrado, principalmente quando, ao antever seu lado menos digno, o novo estudante lhe sugeriu que o deixasse, em um comentário enfadado:

― Você não quer me apresentar o colégio, e eu não quero ser carregado para lá e para cá. Por que estamos aqui mesmo?

Reprimindo a própria raiva, entregou a ele seu horário e partiu antes que a maneira excêntrica do moreno de sobrenome complicado o estressasse ainda mais. Aliviado ao ver-se desacompanhado, Shou vislumbrou o papel que continha os dados tabelados ― sua próxima disciplina seria Educação Física. Que ótimo, pensou ele ao encaminhar-se para a biblioteca, pois não sentiria nenhum remorso ao matar aquela aula cansativa e tediosa.

...

Aparentemente tranquilo em seu silêncio, a sala do clube na verdade estava mergulhada em uma opressiva concentração. Com a ajuda de sua líder, Aoi transformava os inúmeros pedaços de tecido em vestimentas esboçadas exclusivamente para as funcionárias do Maid-Latte. Não poderia negar que o auxílio da Ayuzawa mais nova lhe era fundamental, principalmente no fornecimento de "matéria-prima" para seus modelos.

E o recinto mais aparentava ser um Clube de Costura, devido aos inúmeros aparatos adequados a esta função ― a maior parte destes frutos da sorte da pequena. Em poucas semanas, suas vitórias preencheram grande parte das estantes do ambiente, como provas de seus sorteios ganhos. Além dos materiais de alfaiataria, havia ainda alguns aleatórios e bizarros objetos de decoração: um globo terrestre, bichos de pelúcia, pinturas de pontos turísticos. Uma colcha de retalhos, que levava o moreno a pensar em qual era o objetivo da menor ao concorrer a prêmios tão distintos entre si.

― É realmente muito habilidoso, Aoi-kun ― elogiou Suzuna ao notar a velocidade e capricho com que ele simultaneamente elaborava as roupas.

― Anos de prática ― esclareceu simplesmente.

― Agora sei como onee-chan conseguiu costurar aquele cachecol para o marido ― comentou, enquanto cuidava de adicionar os pequenos detalhes às vestes. Fitou o colega ao completar-se: ― Ela teve um ótimo professor.

Apesar de estranhar a maneira com que a garota denominava o namorado de Misaki, Aoi sentiu uma pontada de tristeza a expandir-se em seu íntimo. Vívidas, as lembranças daquela época ainda lhe provocavam este sentimento, principalmente porque a recordação que lhe viera diretamente foi de seu primeiro evento no Maid-Latte. Quando ainda conseguia travestir-se devido ao corpo e voz infantis e, sobretudo, quando descobrira-se apaixonado pela maid. Esboçava o tipo de sorriso a que Honoka classificara como "complicado".

― Não há nada errado nisso, sabia? ― O tom da morena era despreocupado, embora seu olhar expressasse seu espírito analítico. Entendera, enfim, o motivo pelo qual o rapaz ajudara sua irmã mais velha.

― Errado no quê? ― indagou ele, ainda que sua finalidade fosse confirmar suas hipóteses, já que empalidecera ao notar que deixara transparecer àquela colegial absurdamente observadora sua paixonite infantil.

― Em apaixonar-se por alguém que já gosta de outra pessoa.

Descoberto, Aoi eriçou-se levemente enquanto uma profusão de emoções expressavam-se em seu rosto. Havia a frustração, a culpa, a nostalgia, o arrependimento. Tinha certeza de que Misaki nunca descobrira seu sentimento que nasceu e desenvolveu-se confuso, reprimido. E, embora tenha descoberto com o tempo que seu amor era fruto de um misto de admiração e indignação diante da maneira com que a maid se portava ― seus hábitos nem um pouco femininos eram ao mesmo tempo uma esperança e um desperdício para o ex-cross-dresser ―, a memória de que um dia havia desenvolvido esta paixão impraticável eram imperdoáveis para ele mesmo.

― Como poderia saber como eu me sinto? ― Adquiriu uma postura defensiva.

― You-kun também era apaixonado pela onee-chan ― revelou Suzuna, e sua expressão, para além da apatia, transparecia um pequeno reflexo da melancolia que um dia sentira.

Contudo, era evidente também que a mais nova não se deixara abater diante do amor inicialmente platônico. Tampouco sentira raiva ou mágoa pela própria irmã ― obviamente invejava seu lugar no coração do atual namorado, mas nunca, nem mesmo em pensamentos, desejou o mal para a primogênita. Porque sua natureza perspicaz tornara-a compreensiva às complicadas relações humanas. E sua paciência e gentileza foram recompensadas, pois foi a convivência a uni-la à Hinata.

―M-Mas é diferente! ― exasperou-se Aoi, já completamente alheio à costura. ― Vocês estão juntos agora, não estão?

Mesmo que negasse, o rapaz sabia exatamente o que lhe frustrara naquela espécie de desabafo. Procurava ele mesmo motivos para incriminar-se, considerar-se sujo diante daquilo que julgava ser egoísmo seu, pois naquela época ajudara a garota ao unir-se à Usui quando ele mesmo desejava ser retribuído em seu íntimo. E a Ayuzawa mais nova apenas demonstrava consciência de suas mágoas e remorsos quando o que ele esperava era por um dedo acusatório.

― Você se arrepende por ter um dia gostado dela, porque hoje não se sente mais da mesma maneira. ― Declarando o óbvio para ambos, Suzuna almejava liberar o garoto da culpa que ele sentia. ― Mas não há como apagar, mesmo que você queira.

Sua sentença era resultado de experiências próprias, pois teria que lidar por toda a vida com o fato de que Shintani fora extremamente apaixonado pela Ayuzawa mais velha. Mesmo que o rapaz tenha superado a paixão platônica e fosse a ela mesma que dedicasse todo o seu amor, como dissera, isto transmitira-lhe marcas que embora não mais dolorosas, iriam existir. Eram indícios de tudo pelo qual batalhara ― sinais de guerra, ela preferia denominar em divertimento.

― Eu sei que não dá para apagar! ―Era esta a razão pela qual sofria, caramba. Se pudesse, de alguma forma, extinguir de suas lembranças o que lhe incomodava, não sentiria-se um traidor de seu eu do passado. Não bastava deixar de travestir-se, tinha de mudar tanto?

― Se sabe, porque continua insistindo em culpar a si mesmo?

Era este o problema. Suzuna sempre tinha a pergunta certa para a situação, mantendo-o em uma encruzilhada. E, ao contrário dos colegas que afastavam-se diante de seu tratamento pouco amigável e rabugento, a morena aparentemente indiferente e um tanto bizarra nunca demonstrou afetar-se com seu comportamento. Suspirou, resignado, pois mesmo que sua teimosia insistisse em negar, ela apenas pretendia ajudá-lo. Constrangido com as próprias reações inflamadas, desculpou-se com a colegial de madeixas repartidas ao meio.

― Amigos são para estas coisas ― murmurou ela, em resposta, de maneira espontânea. Transmitia aquele sorriso num misto de apatia e afabilidade a que ele lentamente habituava-se.

E suas palavras despertaram nele uma emoção estranha, como uma peça a encaixar-se num quebra-cabeça: inicialmente desconfortável, até acomodar-se por completo. Não lembrava-se de ter possuído algum amigo em sua vida ― e nunca imaginaria que a primeira a demonstrar-se interessada seria uma garota tão excêntrica.

...

Já deveria estar familiarizado ao lidar com problemas; todavia, para Kanou parecia impossível, principalmente diante de uma infinidade deles. O mais recente era uma confusão na sala da rádio do colégio, coincidentemente o local no qual um dia hipnotizara Misaki. Já haviam se passado mais de dois anos, e nunca mais utilizara de tais métodos. No entanto, pareciam muito tentadores naquele momento.

― O que está acontecendo? ― indagou Yukari, quando chegou ao lado do irmão.

― Por que nos chamou? ― Yoru estava menos interessado na situação em si do que na exigência de sua presença.

Sem maiores detalhes, Kanou lhes deixou informados: as gravações das câmeras da sala desapareceram, justamente quando um anúncio de roubo de alguns dos equipamentos foi noticiado. Imprudente, o ladrão não danificara o aparelho e provavelmente toda a sua ação foi filmada. E os arquivos de vídeo, que revelariam sua identidade, haviam sumido misteriosamente.

― Foi o ladrão quem levou, obviamente ― supôs uma das responsáveis pela transmissão da rádio.

― Como ele poderia saber a senha que protege este tipo de informação? ― replicou ele à acusação leviana. Contudo, não mirava-lhe os olhos, tentando disfarçar o desconforto em um ambiente com duas garotas.

― Ele pode ser um hacker! ― sugeriu o outro membro da rádio, um tanto desesperado.

Atentos, os gêmeos estreitaram os olhos diante do comportamento suspeito de ambos. Entreolharam-se, como se pudessem compartilhar os pensamentos. _Estava na hora do show._ Num aceno leve da cabeça, Yukari assentiu para o mais novo, e adiantou sua estratégia ao caminhar até um dos painéis. Muito mais ansioso, Hiyoru já delineava um sorriso sádico.

― Ou foi outra pessoa que roubou os vídeos ― acusou ele, e tão logo o disse a irmã o complementou:

― Pode ter se aproveitado do furto dos equipamentos para encobrir o seu próprio. ― E o mesmo sorriso foi visto em seus lábios.

― Talvez houvesse algo nas filmagens que não deveria ser visto. ― Continuou o ruivo logo em seguida.

E, numa sequência de argumentos intercalados entre os dois, apontaram suas pistas que coincidentemente apontavam como culpados a dupla que gerenciava a rádio. Afinal, o rapaz tinha uma namorada em outro colégio, como era de conhecimento geral, e a sua insistência no fato de que era impossível recuperarem as tais gravações poderiam muito bem estar relacionadas ao que secretamente ocorria dentro daquela mesma sala quando trancada.

― N-Não tem como vocês descobrirem! ― exclamou a garota, tentando negar a si mesma que os ruivos já haviam descoberto seu caso com o colega.

― Descobrir o quê? ― indagaram em uníssono, inclinando a cabeça em conjunto enquanto sorriam da mesma maneira dissimuladamente ingênua.

Naquele momento, realmente aparentavam ser gêmeos, pensou Soutarou ― que também compreendera aonde seus vice-presidentes pretendiam chegar. Já estava óbvio que o "casal" forjara toda aquela confusão para encobrir o próprio furto dos vídeos comprometedores. Como ambos descobriram tal segredo, permanecia em mistério. Ao final, ambos ameaçaram os dois para que não trouxessem mais falsos alarmes à presidência para ocultar sua infidelidade, garantindo que a namorada do rapaz e toda a escola iriam saber de sua natureza sórdida.

― Estamos entendidos? ― Sorriram, fingindo cumplicidade.

Ao deixar a sala na qual deixaram dois estudantes a estremecer diante das ameaças dos ruivos, Kanou fitou a ambos, surpreendido. Nunca imaginaria que aqueles dois, tão alheios às regras e leigos da maior parte das responsabilidades do Conselho, conseguiriam lidar com problemas sem interferência externa. E, ao final, seu atrevimento fora muito útil.

― Vocês foram incríveis. ― Sua voz deixava evidente seu sobressalto, e o menor fitou-lhe em desagrado ao sentir-se subestimado.

― Esperava o que de nós, hã? ― Sua retórica era prepotente, e a mais velha encarou-lhe em repreensão.

― O tamanho do seu ego ainda vai te esmagar, Yoru ― assinalou Yukari, enquanto fitava por entre as janelas do corredor.

― Está insinuando que eu sou baixinho? ― indagou ele, enfurecido, ao cerrar os punhos.

Bem, ele era baixinho; no entanto, Soutarou prezava pela integridade de seu rosto, pois não duvidava da força com que Hiyoru lhe socaria se expusesse seus pensamentos. Preferiu agradecê-los por sua fundamental ajuda. Enquanto a mais velha apenas enunciou que era apenas sua função, surgiu nos lábios do ruivo um sorriso honesto e animado, quase infantil para aquele semblante que quase permanentemente expressava raiva ou audácia. Foi a primeira vez em que fora elogiado desde que assumira o cargo.

Enquanto fitava os dois a caminhar à sua frente, discutindo sobre um assunto da qual estava alheia, mergulhada em pensamentos, Yukari esboçou um sorriso de canto diante da animação do irmão, e agradeceu mentalmente à Kanou por ser o responsável por ela.

...

À sua frente, um amontoado de livros cobria toda a extensão da mesa. Em algumas folhas avulsas, anotava seus comentários sobre os trechos mais relevantes de cada texto, adiantando suas leituras para a semana seguinte. Ainda que muitos deles fossem extensos e entediantes, Misaki já acostumara-se à dedicar-se além do comum, e o curso de Direito a cada diz a atraía mais. Ao devolver grande parte dos livros ao acervo da biblioteca, mantendo alguns consigo para futura consulta, vislumbrou uma silhueta conhecida na entrada do recinto.

― O que está fazendo aqui? ― perguntou, indignada ao namorado antes de qualquer saudação. Ele deveria estar do outro lado do campus, em seu próprio prédio. ― Não tem aula?

― Olá para você também ― brincou Usui. Fitou o próprio relógio ao prosseguir: ― Minha próxima aula é daqui a... duas horas. ― Simulou reprovação ao indagá-la: ― E você, Misa-chan? Matando aula?

― Seu idiota, hoje meu horário é vespertino. ― O sorriso do rapaz pareceu crescer com seu comentário.

― Bem, isso facilita as coisas um bocado ― murmurou para si mesmo, e antes que ela lhe perguntasse sobre o que queria dizer, pediu: ― Pode me ajudar a encontrar um armário?

Completamente confusa, já que Takumi prometera-lhe explicar a situação quando alcançassem o tal armário, guiou o loiro por entre o edifício, até as dependências de serviço. Mais isoladas e afastadas do complexo universitário, eram onde ela julgava situarem-se aquilo que o namorado buscava. Quando questinou-lhe uma vez mais sobre seus motivos, encontrou sua resposta:

― Já que estamos livres ― começou ele, num tom perigoso que ela conhecia bem. Retirou os bolsos um chaveiro cuja indicação era semelhante à da porta à sua frente. ― Vamos dizer que encontrei algo bem divertido para fazer até lá.

― Como conseguiu isso? ―Franziu as sobrancelhas diante da aquisição de Usui. Afinal, não _deveria_ ser fácil conseguir as chaves de um depósito restrito aos funcionários. Lembrou-se então que lidava com um _alien_, pois o rapaz conquistara a denominação devido às suas habilidades quase sobrenaturais em praticamente tudo o que se dispunha a fazer. ― Ah, esquece.

A reflexão não tomou dela alguns poucos segundos. Nenhum dos dois tinha aula, estavam sozinhos em uma área de pouco acesso. _Por que não?_

¹ "Handanryoku" pode ser traduzido como Bom-Senso, e "Shouki", como Consciência.

**NOTAS FINAIS: Well, sei que tem gente que shippa Aoi e Suzuna, mas eu sempre os vi como potenciais melhores amigos. E como a fic é minha, então... Ah, essa questão do Aoi de sentir-se culpado por ter mudado muito, será bem mais explorada, mas na relação com outro personagem. Assim como toda essa felicidade que Yoru sentiu ao receber um elogio.  
Ah, claro. Próximo capítulo tem hentai TakuMisa e um bônus-ecchi-talvez-levinho SuzuHina também.  
Aguardem 3**


	5. Sobre Armários e Doces

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Quinto – Sobre Armários e Doces**

**...**

Desde que adentrara no ambiente, pôde captar alguns poucos detalhes óbvios. Era um local escuro ― a única iluminação provinha de uma desgastada e solitária lâmpada. Para sua surpresa, não era tão apertado quanto previra, mas o amontoado de objetos a se delinearem na meia-luz o tornavam sufocante. E, acima de tudo, era quente. Muito quente. Mas talvez sua percepção estivesse deturpada, pois no momento estava ocupada.

Mal abriram a porta com facilidade com a chave, Usui tratou de apanhar seus lábios, comprimindo-a contra uma superfície qualquer enquanto trancava a porta atrás de si. Havia o receio e a empolgação de serem descobertos, e a morena correspondeu-lhe com sua língua ansiosa e urgente. Contudo, o bastardo não parecia compartilhar de sua avidez e pressa ― beijava-a com tal lentidão que a namorada sentiu-se excitada apenas com a expectativa de uma resposta mais veemente.

Como a chave estava devidamente posicionada sobre a fechadura, as mãos do loiro estavam livres para percorrer o corpo de Misaki, deliciosamente apertado contra o seu devido à ausência de espaço disponível. Deslizou os dedos por entre suas costas, proporcionando arrepios femininos e alguns suspiros abafados por sua boca gradativamente mais voraz. Ao alcançar seu quadril, tratou de agarrar suas coxas, sustentando-a subitamente ― e a universitária não demorou a captar o que ele pretendia, enlaçando –o com suas pernas.

Naquele recinto atulhado, nada era tão distante; Takumi poucos passos deu até soltá-la sobre algo que se assemelhava a uma bancada. E a ambos tanto fazia onde estavam apoiados. Ao deixar os lábios da morena ainda famintos pelos seus, avançou sobre seu pescoço ― apenas roçava a pele, sem tocá-la mais intensamente. E consciente do que ele fazia, Misaki remexeu-se, inquieta.

― Droga, Takumi!

― O que eu fiz, Misa-chan? ― indagou ele, simulando inocência, traída devido ao sorriso obsceno.

Como se para complementar suas palavras, lambeu a garganta exposta, antes de marcá-la com seus chupões. À sua maneira, ela tentava reprimir os próprios gemidos ao morder os lábios; porém, sentia-se recompensada pelas carícias delirantes. Aquele estúpido sempre adorou provocá-la com movimentos vagarosos, que despertavam nela reações insanas. Mas a sofreguidão com que o desejava não lhe permitia tolerar a lentidão ― na verdade, queria arrancá-lo das roupas imediatamente.

E tentou fazê-lo, enganchando seus dedos às extremidades do que lhe cobria o tronco. Mais ágil, todavia, Usui apanhou-lhe as mãos, segurando-as contra um anteparo no qual a morena foi parcialmente reclinada. Inutilizara ambos os pares de mãos; tanto os dela, presos; quanto os seus, ao prendê-los. Contudo, seus lábios e língua estavam livres de quaisquer restrições. Também deixou de sugar sua pele para lambê-la, até alcançar seu ouvido esquerdo.

― Por que a pressa? ― Um simples sussurro fez com que contraísse suas entranhas; sua excitação já ultrapassara os limites.

― Não temos... muito tempo ― murmurou, retardando sua frase quando sentiu que ele lambia sua orelha.

Não era uma mentira o que dissera, afinal eles realmente não dispunham de uma eternidade. Seu maior motivo, no entanto, era a fome violenta que sentia consumi-la ― talvez resultado da situação inusitada, ou das próprias provocações do loiro, ou ainda ambos a acentuarem um ao outro. De qualquer maneira, era insuportável lidar com tantos estímulos quando ele voltou a atiçá-la com sua boca, alternando leves mordidas e chupões suaves enquanto aguardava que ela completasse a própria sentença. E a ela restava apenas contorcer-se, apertando as coxas uma à outra, ou simplesmente ofegar livremente, tentando soltar os pulsos aprisionados.

― Agir desse jeito só vai fazer com que eu demore mais ― ele enfim avisou, divertido, embora em seus olhos também ardesse o desejo.

Que droga, protestou ela mais uma vez, mentalmente. Ainda assim, aquietou-se, mantendo descompassada apenas sua respiração irregular. Seus olhos, entretanto, denunciavam sua contida ânsia ao encarar os dele, como se quisessem convencê-lo. E para retribuí-la, além de satisfazer a si mesmo, voltou a beijar os lábios sedentos de Misaki.

Abandonando qualquer contenção anterior, ela permitiu-se explorar livremente tudo que ele tinha a oferecer; confrontava sua desmedida avidez com os estímulos deliberadamente lentos de Takumi, e não conteve os próprios gemidos abafados pelo contato com o outro. Somado à intensidade e habilidade com que a morena usava de seus lábios e língua, o som incitou nele uma absurda necessidade que ultrapassou seu intento de provocá-la. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, arrancando dela muito mais ruídos de contentamento, e passou a corresponder de sua voracidade ao saboreá-la com equivalência.

_Era apenas Misaki a enlouquecê-lo daquela maneira._

Ao rodeá-lo novamente com as pernas, aproximando seu sexo ao dele, a morena suscitou nele um gemido também contido em seus lábios. Apertou-se mais contra o membro já rígido a latejar, desfrutando da sensação enquanto sua boca, já inchada, era liberta. Ao tentar alcançar a garganta do namorado com os lábios, foi arrebatada pela sensação da boca dele sobre seu próprio pescoço. Quando beijaram-se, a temperatura de suas línguas era semelhante; porém, ao tocar sua pele já quente com tamanha ânsia, Usui enfim deixou-a ciente do contraste de temperaturas, excitando-a muito mais.

―Vai continuar boazinha se eu te soltar? ― questionou ao fitá-la com seus olhos verdes vívidos.

― É claro que não ― respondeu ela sem pestanejar. Nunca deixaria o idiota fazer tudo sozinho.

Sua resposta pareceu agradá-lo, pois não demorou muito a soltá-la. E ela também foi rápida a entrelaçar seus dedos aos fios claros, estendendo-se para provar ela mesma da pele de Takumi. Arranhava sua nuca e seus ombros enquanto a língua e os dentes estavam ocupados em marcá-lo também. Já as mãos do rapaz eram mais ousadas, ao apertar sua carne ainda coberta por tecido. _Mas não por muito tempo._

Porque as mãos a agarrar suas nádegas para comprimi-la contra a ereção furiosa logo alcançaram a extremidade da blusa da morena, puxando-a com tamanha violência que o tecido por pouco não suportou. Atirou a vestimenta em uma direção qualquer, assim como ela quando arrancou-lhe de suas próprias camadas de tecido ― mais tarde, teriam dificuldade em reunir novamente todas as roupas. No momento, porém, o que lhes importava era somente satisfazer um ao outro de suas necessidades insanas.

Antes de qualquer reação do rapaz, excitado com a visão da namorada ― cujo tronco estava coberto apenas por um atraente sutiã azul ―, Misaki adiantou-se até seu tórax, acariciando-lhe com seus lábios e unhas. Provocou nele um ofegar surpreso e enquanto descia seus dedos por entre seu umbigo, destinando-se ao cós da calça masculina, mirou-lhe com um travesso sorriso de desafio.

― Você é muito lerdo.

― Lerdo? ― Usui arqueou as sobrancelhas, e tão logo ela percebeu, as mãos do rapaz livraram-na da peça que a encobria ao rapidamente desenganchar o fecho. Perguntou, malicioso: ― Não é você que está ansiosa demais?

E a velocidade com que seus seios arrebitados e agora desobstruídos foram estimulados deixou a morena sem ar ― podia antever o sorriso vitorioso e atrevido do namorado ao atordoá-la com as carícias imediatamente intensas. Quando o maldito começava, ela ficava entre aproveitar-se apenas e desejar que ele avance de uma vez. Apesar de suas pretensões de revidá-lo, apenas desfrutou da sensação de suas mamas apertadas, massageadas, e logo abocanhadas.

Numa trilha sensual, a língua aquecia e umedecia a superfície já férvida, contornando um dos mamilos para que enfim os lábios o envolvessem e chupassem. Ocupados em puxar o outro botão rosado sem pudores, os dedos também delineavam as curvas delgadas com delicadeza, para em seguida contrastar o próprio contato ao fincarem-se à pele com aspereza.

Proporcionavam um ao outro sinais de seu prazer, e os chupões avermelhados sobre os seios de Misaki, assim como os arranhões nas costas do loiro denunciavam a tensão sexual que pairava sobre os dois durante aquele amasso irrefreável. Hábeis, as mãos de Misaki livraram-no de seu cinto e de sua calça, que desabaram sobre o chão do depósito após penderem dos quadris do rapaz.

Ao roçar minimamente sobre os boxers, os lábios a experimentar de seu colo e sua clavícula tornaram-se mais selvagens, assim como as carícias mais exigentes ao avançarem por sobre suas coxas. O hábito que ela tinha de usar calças mostrou-se muito inconveniente ― a saia do Seika era infinitamente mais prática. E ao tentar liberar as pernas da namorada, traçadas de maneira pecaminosa, Takumi não foi nem um pouco _gentil_.

― Não sou só eu a ansiosa, idiota ― percebeu Misaki, enquanto sustentava-se sobre as mãos apoiadas sobre a bancada improvisada para facilitar o processo de retirada. Um pouco mais e ficaria sem seu jeans, e não havia qualquer outra vestimenta para substituí-lo quando deixassem o local.

Com o mesmo destino do restante das peças, a calça deixou de ser visível tão logo despida ― mas a calcinha azulada permaneceu, o que frustrou bastante a morena. Quando ele enfim reagira como queria, iria voltar a estimulá-la de maneira vagarosa e delirante? Ela não suportaria! Mal continha os próprios gemidos e o arfar desmedido, e tinha plena consciência da umidade no vértice de suas pernas. Ela o queria ― naquele instante!

― O que acha de pedir? ― sugeriu ele, sobre seu ouvido. Rouca e grave, sua voz fez com que as profundezas femininas se comprimissem em resposta.

― Você quer que eu implore? ― Ultrajada e excitada, a universitária nem ao menos notou que sua pergunta apenas instigou o namorado a prosseguir.

― Se prefere ver dessa maneira... ― continuou ele. Passou a estimulá-la com seus lábios sobre os ombros, enquanto apertava-a contra o próprio membro rijo. ― Estou esperando, Misaki.

Por que tinha de murmurar seu nome de modo tão sedutor? E as malditas mãos, por que tinham de tocá-la de forma tão luxuriante e possessiva? Em outra situação, negaria aquela proposta até a morte ― a avidez, no entanto, dominava-a e impedia qualquer racionalidade. Só restava obedecê-lo, mesmo que a ideia a repelisse. Que se dane tudo!

― Tudo bem! Quero que me arranque logo dessa droga e quero você de uma vez. **Agora!**

O que deveria ser um pedido ganhou aspectos de ordem, mas ele sinceramente não se importava. Ao retirar o tecido, no entanto, não deixou de arranhar suas pernas durante o percurso, e o incêndio de seu gesto provocou sobre a pele da outra fez com que ela gemesse seu nome. A intensidade de seu desejo equivalia-se ao dela, o que foi claramente expresso quando adentrou nela sem aviso, apanhando seu ofegar aturdido em meio a um beijo lascivo. Mesmo que já repetido inúmeras vezes, o gesto de penetrá-la sempre gerava nele um endurecimento ainda maior, espontâneo diante da superfície molhada e ardente a envolvê-lo num aperto estreito.

À ela, a invasão repentina incendiou-a muito mais; o calor emanado por suas entranhas dilatava-se pelo corpo inteiro diante do órgão _grosso e comprido_ a saciá-la. E as investidas deliciosas e violentas eram complementadas pela língua a remexer-se contra a sua; aos lábios a captarem os seus para amenizar qualquer som erótico. Usui devorava-a sem restrições, tanto ao profanar sua boca com voracidade indecente, quanto ao arrebatá-la ao estocar gradativamente mais fundo.

E a sensação, para ambos, era amplificada devido à ausência de quaisquer barreiras entre seus sexos. Desde que Misaki passara a usar de pílulas como método contraceptivo, o preservativo mostrou-se desnecessário ― e sua ausência era prazerosa demais para que voltassem a utilizá-lo. Podiam sentir a textura, a temperatura, o pulsar um do outro sem filtros; desfrutar muito mais de seus próprios corpos, enfim.

Silenciar-se era uma tarefa árdua para ambos, embora a morena estivesse em desvantagem: teve de morder os próprios lábios quando o namorado voltou a castigar sua garganta com mordidas e chupões. A própria cabeça pendeu para trás ao sentir perigosamente próximo o próprio orgasmo, estimulado com as arremetidas certeiras ao seu ponto mais sensível. Suas unhas afundadas sobre o cabelo loiro remexiam-se num ritmo frenético enquanto estava quase...

Alto e claro, o ruído de vozes no exterior os interrompeu. Imediatamente, Takumi deixou de mexer-se para voltar sua atenção aos rumores além da porta trancada. Ainda que não pudessem abri-la, poderiam muito bem ouvi-los se prosseguissem. Contudo, aparentavam estar apenas de passagem e logo os deixariam a sós novamente. Enquanto isso, Misaki nada ouviu, nada percebeu ― toda a sua concentração estava voltada para suas regiões mais baixas, ainda preenchidas.

Não bastasse a interrupção quando estava prestes a gozar, quando estagnada, conseguia sentir o volume que envolvia com muito mais intensidade, ansiosa para que voltasse a mover-se. Contorceu-se, desconfortável e inquieta com a sensação, e o namorado notou seus movimentos. Seria divertido, pensou. Restringiu seus quadris ao empurrá-los contra si mesmo, impedindo-a de remexer-se à procura de alívio, enquanto aguçava seu prazer ao friccionar sua boca sobre o pescoço de Misaki.

― O que está fazendo, seu estúpido? ― sussurrou, perplexa, tentando desesperadamente conter a própria respiração.

― É melhor ficar quietinha, presidente ― aconselhou ele, com um provocante sorriso dissimulado. ― Ou quer que nos ouçam?

Próxima da insanidade e absurdamente consciente de qualquer mínimo latejar da ereção, ela inconscientemente passou a deslocar seus quadris contra as limitações promovidas pelo loiro. Seu movimento era gradualmente mais hipnótico e sensual, e o atrito afetou à Usui mais do que previra. Somadas à contração das paredes internas da namorada e o enlace mais estreito de suas pernas a trazê-lo para mais perto, eram um convite para que o rapaz se perdesse em meio à luxúria com ela.

― Droga, Misaki! ― praguejou ele mais alto, pois os funcionários já haviam partido. E ela sorriu ao despertar nele a mesma reação que outrora ela mesma demonstrara.

― Bem feito, imbecil. ― Sua voz era desafiadora ao enfim revidá-lo pela provocação anterior, e mordeu seu lóbulo como se o incentivasse.

Assim ele o fez. Agarrou as coxas com muito mais sofreguidão ao investir novamente, avivando nela o familiar prazer que antecede o clímax. Fincando as unhas sobre o dorso de Takumi, a morena dizia seu nome repetidas vezes enquanto lhe pedia por cada vez mais. A anterior frustração de seu orgasmo parecia intensificar agora sua satisfação, a tal ponto que abafou seus gritos a rasgar sua garganta ao morder os ombros nus à sua frente.

Empurrando-se e puxando-se continuamente contra ela, o loiro cerrava os dentes para também conter os próprios grunhidos, principalmente quando a intimidade de Misaki passou a convulsionar-se em anúncio ao seu êxtase poderoso. Investiu mais força e rapidez às estocadas, ao deixar o instinto dominá-lo enquanto todos os sentidos captavam apenas à Misaki. Seu cheiro, sua visão, seu sabor, sua voz, sua calidez ― tudo o estimulava mais e mais a mergulhar-se mais rudemente entre as pernas que dominava com maestria com suas mãos vigorosas, até que derramou-se inteiramente dentro dela.

Não poderiam dizer quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados um ao outro, ainda exaustos, e muito menos ao em seguida procurar por entre as roupas embaralhadas em meio à confusão de objetos daquele armário. Quando enfim vestiram-se por completo, a universitária abriu a porta com receio, verificando ambas as direções antes de deixar o compartimento. Não havia ninguém, felizmente.

Logo ao sair, Usui a envolveu novamente, desta vez por trás ― este abraço, porém, era carinhoso, assim como os suaves beijos que distribuiu sobre os cabelos escuros. Não havia limites para o amor que sentia por aquela mulher, que permitiu-se sorrir minimamente para si mesma ao pousar as mãos sobre os braços a cingi-la. Mas as responsabilidades não demoraram a ocupar sua mente. Voltou seu rosto para trás, para encará-lo um pouco mais ríspida.

― Você tem aula e eu também ― lembrou ela, numa advertência.

Ele nada disse em resposta ― apenas aproximou-se para beijá-la em despedida. Enquanto correspondia ao gesto, a morena elaborou então um plano. Havia ainda algo a fazer. Deslizou sua língua sobre os lábios do rapaz, para adentrá-la em sua boca logo em seguida, para distraí-lo. Quando ele foi absorto no beijo mais audacioso do que planejara, aproveitou-se para levar suas mãos às calças masculinas. _Seu destino eram os bolsos. _Ao apanhar as chaves, tornou brandos seus lábios sobre os dele, até afastarem-se.

― Vou devolver para algum responsável ― explicou diante do olhar confuso de Takumi.

― Você não muda, não é, Misa-chan? ― rendeu-se ele, divertido. A natureza obstinada e um tanto obcecada pelas regras da ex-presidente ainda era vívida e presente, mesmo que seus métodos houvessem mudado.

― Como se pudesse falar alguma coisa, alien pervertido! ― revidou ela, ao sorrir também.

...

― Qual compartimento celular produz mais ATP e qual consome mais?

Diante da pergunta, o moreno vasculhou sua mente em busca da lembrança daquele tema. Havia estudado sobre aquilo, poderia jurar! Fechou os olhos, como se assim sua concentração se elevasse naturalmente. Enquanto isso, Suzuna fitava-o, apoiando sua cabeça sobre uma das mãos enquanto os braços fincavam-se sobre o kotatsu ¹. Para ajudá-lo com as questões do vestibular ainda tão distante, foi à casa do namorado.

― Mitocôndrias e... ― Hinata esforçou-se um pouco mais. Estava tão perto! ― ... cloroplastos?

A resposta, que mais aparentava ser uma dúvida, estava correta, afinal. Sentada ao seu lado, assistiu à comemoração do outro ― sua animação era um contraste à apatia convencional da colegial. Para incentivá-lo mais, propôs então que lhe ofereceria uma bala a cada acerto. De sua tradicional maneira excêntrica, divulgou o doce cuja superfície era azeda para contrastar com o recheio de chocolate, atribuindo-lhe qualidades que nem sequer existiam.

― E o gosto é ótimo ― comentou ao final, levando uma delas à boca.

― Sua cruel! ― lamentou ele, enquanto salivava pelos pequenos globos de sabor misto.

― Está perdendo tempo, You-kun ― advertiu, enquanto desfrutava da bala ao volvê-la em sua boca.

― Ok, me pergunte sobre qualquer assunto!

Satisfeita, pois seu intento de animá-lo ainda mais surtira efeito, assinalou no caderno de exercícios inúmeras questões para que Shintani as resolvesse. Disse ainda que mudou de ideia e teria de responder a todas para ganhar somente uma porção, já que o doce era saboroso demais para o distribuísse levianamente. Sua provocação obteve êxito, e o moreno dedicou toda a sua atenção à resolução dos problemas de Química e Biologia. Ao final, conferiram juntos o gabarito, e a empolgação e ansiedade do rapaz faziam dele muito mais fofo aos seus olhos.

― Está bem, feche os olhos e abra a boca ― pediu ela, ao que o maior obedeceu, contente.

Durante alguns segundos, Suzuna deliberou, para enfim estender-se e oferecer a bala. A que estava em sua boca. Aproveitou-se para esfregar sua própria língua à dele, pois o gesto fez com que transmitisse a bala a ele, de qualquer forma. E embora inicialmente surpreso, Hinata não demorou a envolver os lábios da pequena com os seus, correspondendo ao beijo com intensidade. Para lá e para cá, numa confusão entre as cavidades úmidas, a substância de sabor cítrico já perdera grande parte de sua camada superior e o gosto marcante do cacau foi sentido por ambos. Ao sugar o lábio inferior do moreno antes de afastar-se, ela também apanhou um resquício do doce.

― Chocolate e You-kun, o melhor sabor de todos ― confessou quase que para si mesma, simultaneamente divertida e sugestiva. Quando o namorado corou com seu comentário, apreciou suas feições adoráveis, para complementar-se: ― Se quiser outra, é só pedir.

Afinal, ao dividirem do doce metade de sua consistência foi absorvida por ela mesma. Contudo, naquele momento apenas pretendia provar da menor uma vez mais, e a encarou com seriedade antes de beijá-la ele mesmo. Como a morena não ofereceu resistência alguma, acabaram deitados sobre o chão, enquanto as pernas permaneciam aquecidas no interior do kotatsu.

Havia algo de viciante na morena, que estendia-se para além de suas carícias. Talvez a mescla do meigo ao atrevido, como quando ela corava mesmo que sua impetuosidade superasse o embaraço. Talvez porque, exclusivamente em ocasiões como aquela, seus modos não eram _nada_ apáticos, e apenas a ele fosse acessível esta visão. Suzuna era um vício e sobretudo, era sua.

Exploravam a boca um do outro, encontrando pontos sensíveis que os faziam estremecer. Estavam na deliciosa época de descobertas, e a cada achado intensificam mais a busca por novas regiões incólumes. Escondidas sobre o grosso cobertor, suas pernas roçavam umas às outras, quase que num emaranhado. E os lábios de Hinata desceram ao queixo da pequena, para prosseguirem até alcançar sua garganta desprotegida.

Fino e macio, o pescoço feminino delineava-se como se para provocá-lo, e seus instintos sempre o levavam a cobri-lo com suaves beijos e lambidas, ou leves mordidas e chupões. A superfície cândida era um convite à exploração, e Suzuna contorcia-se embaixo de si, extasiada. Alguns baixos ― e lindos ― suspiros deixavam os lábios da garota, principalmente quando puxou com delicadeza a ponta de seus fios presos, pois a sensação encontrava correspondência imediata nas terminações nervosas da colegial.

Enquanto acariciava-o com seus pés diminutos, a morena envolveu a nuca do rapaz com as mãos que antes agarravam-lhe os braços, e ambos miraram um ao outro brevemente. Denúncias de suas satisfações, suas faces coradas e o ofegar constante dos dois acentuou-se quando ela o trouxe para seus lábios novamente. Adorava percorrer com a língua as extensões externa e interna da boca de Shintani, assim como sentir os fios de sua nuca a eriçarem-se sobre seus dedos.

Continuaram a proporcionar arrepios recíprocos, alheios a qualquer noção de tempo existente. Como ela bem dissera, estava apreciando um de seus sabores favoritos ― e ele não poderia caracterizá-la de maneira distinta. Ao final, estavam ambos deitados, lado a lado. Alternavam beijos, carícias, frases bobas e risadas. Em meio à situação descontraída, o semblante do rapaz tornou-se mais sério, assim como suas bochechas coradas.

― Tem noção do quanto eu te amo? ― explicitou ele, direto. Era uma das tantas coisas que admirava no namorado: mesmo em meio ao rubor, ele nunca deixara de declarar seus sentimentos.

― É, acho que sei um pouquinho ― brincou ela, desviando os olhos.

― Só um pouquinho?

Demonstrando sua decepção, os lábios do rapaz projetaram-se num biquinho. Que bonitinho, pensou ela. E correspondeu ao gesto com uma risada gostosa, animada e quase infantil de contentamento. Raras vezes ria do mesmo modo, pois apenas o fazia quando feliz o suficiente para romper a barreira de sua ligeira bizarrice costumeira. Era o som mais amável que ele já ouvira.

― Amo quando "ocê" ri ― indicou, com um sorriso.

― Também amo muitas coisas em "ocê". ― Ao imitar seu sotaque, seu objetivo não era zombar dele; afinal, já dissera claramente que achava uma graça a maneira com que ele modificava certas palavras, e a lembrança despertou nele novos enrubescimentos. E agora a pretensão da menor era implicar: ― Ei, You-kun, não tem que estudar mais?

― A culpa é sua por me distrair tanto. ― Em complemento à resposta, ele abraçou-a carinhosamente, mesmo que seu tom expressasse um breve aborrecimento.

― Não vou mais te distrair então ― mentiu ela, desviando o próprio rosto.

― Não! ― exasperou-se ele, e Suzuna sorriu brandamente antes de voltar-se em sua direção para que selasse seus lábios aos dele de novo.

_Os estudos poderiam esperar um pouco mais._

¹ Kotatsu é uma espécie de mesinha com um aquecedor embutido. Para que o calor não escape, um cobertor lacra os quatro lados.


	6. Sobre Amigos e Recusas

**ARCO I – SOBRE COTIDIANO E RELAÇÕES**

**...**

**Sexto – Sobre Amigos e Recusas**

**...**

Percorria os corredores do colégio, alheio à movimentação a sua volta. Afinal, sua mente estava concentrada na costura, no detalhamento, na textura dos tecidos e no seu molde ao corpo feminino. Estava dentro do prazo para a entrega das vestimentas à sua tia, feliz consigo mesmo por conseguir administrar tão grande carga de trabalho num tempo restrito. Mas isto custara a Aoi várias noites mal dormidas, um estresse sem tamanho e aquilo que ele pretendia esconder de sua família ― um leve decair em seu desempenho estudantil.

Nada tão impressionante, embora soubesse a raiva com que seu pai lidaria com a situação, incriminando (ainda que desta vez merecidamente) aquilo que ele dizia ser um "desperdício de tempo", "brincadeira nociva". Brincadeira! Era irritante a maneira com que aquele homem tratava de suas paixões, menosprezando-as como simples rebeldias adolescentes. Não conseguia aceitar que seu filho amava costurar roupas femininas?

Pensar naquele assunto fez com que seu aborrecimento crescesse, e fez questão de evitá-lo. Daí voltou sua atenção ao ambiente externo, e notou a voz de sua colega de clube alguns metros além, conversando com o que pareciam ser outras duas garotas. Foi de grande ajuda a presidente do clube, não somente quando o auxiliava no processo de feitura dos uniformes, como também ao assegurá-lo de que poderia dormir algumas horas na sala enquanto ela prosseguia na costura.

_"Amigo."_

Aquela palavra ainda ardia em sua mente, além de confundi-lo e simultaneamente confortá-lo. Era um sentimento estranho, aquele tal companheirismo para alguém como ele, que sempre se isolou dos colegas por considerar a si mesmo tão diferente destes. Mas Suzuna era tão ― ou até mais ― excêntrica do que ele mesmo, e talvez isto explicasse aquela relação um tanto esquisita que ela nomeou como "amizade".

Estava prestes a cumprimentá-la antes de entrar na sala de aula, quando percebeu que não era um diálogo saudável que se desenrolava naquela extremidade do corredor. Suas interlocutoras, um pouco maiores do que a morena de cabelos presos, pareciam confrontá-la, mesmo que ambas estivessem na defensiva. Na verdade, com sua expressão indiferente, a pequena aparentava ser a mais tranquila dentre todas.

― Se está interessada nele, tem de ir você mesma dizer isso ― aconselhou ela, sem mudanças em seu timbre. Seus olhos tradicionalmente inexpressivos carregavam um tédio que explicitava sua falta de interesse no assunto.

― Mas você é amiga dele, não é? ― intrometeu-se uma delas, mais energética. ― Ou mentiu para nós está tentando monopolizá-lo?

Os olhos da líder do Clube de Sorteios se estreitaram minimamente diante da suposição. Não poderia dizer-se que estava irritada, já que a paciência da colegial era proporcional à sua apatia, mas alguns sinais de um desabrochar de aborrecimento eram visíveis. Ao menos para Aoi, que a conhecia minimamente. Mas, acima de tudo**, ele** mesmo estava irritado, pois sabia que elas falavam de si mesmo. Antes de se aproximar, contudo, Suzuna respondeu com alguma determinação em meio ao tom monocórdio:

― Não vou me intrometer em algo que não me diz respeito.

― Isso é preguiça? Ou é má-vontade? ― insistiu a mesma garota, já que sua companheira parecia apenas concordar com suas palavras.

― Talvez os dois. ― A morena desviou seus olhos, nitidamente enfadada com aquele rumo.

Na verdade, a verdadeira preguiça estava em explicar para elas os inúmeros motivos pelos quais não lhes atendia o pedido: sugerir ao amigo que saísse com uma delas, a mais quieta dentre as duas. Em primeiro lugar, julgava que ela mesma deveria dizer o que sentia ao garoto. Além disso, não traria mais complicações ao rapaz, já que ele estava preocupado com tantas outras. E usar de sua amizade para beneficiar aos desejos de alguém era, além de mesquinho, desleal.

― Mas... mas você está sendo muito egoísta! ― disse enfim a mais calada.

― Não é ela que está obrigando nada a ninguém ― interviu Aoi, enfim. Já estava cansado de ouvir todo aquele espetáculo ridículo.

― H-Hyoudou-kun! ― assustaram-se as duas ao descobri-lo tão próximo.

Ao avançar na direção do trio, a expressão do moreno era mais ranzinza que de costume, pois a indignação somara-se à constante irritação. Soube, sim, que com o tempo, ao tornar-se um belo rapaz, as atenções masculinas de outrora deram lugar às femininas. Empecilhos, de qualquer forma, embora não o incomodassem com tanta frequência. Mas a covardia das meninas ao perturbar sua ― tão recente ― amiga o afetou mais do que previra.

Ainda que seu jeito mal-humorado afastasse qualquer aproximação, elas deveriam ter feito isto por elas mesmas! No entanto, a iniciativa com que abordaram Suzuna pareceu sumir à sua frente, já que ambas permaneceram caladas a fitá-lo de baixo ― não apenas porque era mais alto do que qualquer uma, como também pela forte presença que tinha devido à natureza orgulhosa.

― Sakishima-san, pronto ― começou a mais baixa, estendendo as mãos para frente. ― Agora diga ao Aoi-kun o que queria. ― Complementou sua fala com um sorriso ameno como seus olhos. ― Ele está bem à sua frente, não é?

Diante de suas palavras, as garotas inverteram seus olhares entre os dois e saíram disparadas, envergonhadas e frustradas. Aoi deixou-se observar a pequena, que as avistava partir. Certamente ela não dissera aquilo em vão ― havia uma pontinha de sádica naquela colegial considerada inexpressiva. Até mesmo conseguira fingir um sorriso daqueles! Embora ele mesmo não fosse julgá-la cruel, a Ayuzawa mais nova não era uma inocente e tímida garotinha a aceitar o assédio de suas colegas.

― Obrigada, Aoi-kun ― agradeceu ela, repentinamente. Confuso, o rapaz não sabia como respondê-la.

― Me diga por que está me agradecendo se podia lidar com elas sozinhas? ― indagou, exasperado.

― Mas é aí que está ― declarou, simplesmente. Aquilo não explicava **nada**!

Contudo, a morena não complementou-se, pois parecia disposta a caminhar até a sala. A ele restou acompanhá-la, com uma imensidão de dúvidas e questionamentos internos. Amizade era algo muito complicado.

― Diga, quanto tempo falta para nos aposentarmos?

Se não estivesse acostumada ao cansaço de sua colega de apartamento, Misaki certamente iria perguntar-se se ela não estaria doente ou algo parecido. Afinal, as olheiras abaixo dos olhos acinzentados e o caminhar lento e débil de sua companheira poderiam muito bem ser indícios de alguma má-disposição. Porém, sua sentença revelava a causa de suas mazelas: faculdade. Professores. Trabalhos.

― Ainda nem nos formamos, Hanamaki ― retrucou a morena, alheia à brincadeira contida nas palavras da outra.

― Como você é séria, Ayu-chan! ― protestou Myoko. ― Não precisa mais agir como presidente de sei-lá-o-quê.

― Não consigo evitar. ― Era como se dissesse que sua própria natureza era desta maneira, mesmo que as responsabilidades de seu cargo no Conselho Estudantil não lhe dissessem respeito há muito tempo.

― É fácil resolver isto com álcool ― sugeriu a loira, com um sorriso sugestivo.

― **Não! **― desesperou-se a mais nova.

Nunca experimentara nenhuma bebida alcoólica, mas recordou-se quando, muito tempo atrás, o atual presidente do Seika, Kanou, a hipnotizou para que deixasse o colégio. Não lembrava-se de nenhum momento sequer, mas o vídeo gravado por Usui mostrou-lhe o constrangimento pelo qual passou ao adotar o comportamento de alguém bêbado. Não queria repeti-lo jamais.

― Quem diria. ― Myoko gargalhou. ― Ayu-chan já ficou bêbada?

―Eu... ― Apesar de procurar por palavras, não as encontrou. ― Eu não quero beber, ok?

Enquanto ria um pouco mais do embaraço da outra, a loira de madeixas curtas abriu passagem para que adentrassem no elevador. De volta ao lar, depois de uma rotina de estudos integral. Provavelmente seriam as últimas a chegar, disseram as duas ao alcançar o andar desejado. E acertaram em suas suposições. Contudo, nem em séculos Misaki iria prever o que a esperava ao chegar.

_Usui Takumi estava estudando._

Não apenas estudando, distraído com qualquer outra ocupação. Não, ele estava concentrado, debruçado sobre inúmeros livros e folhas de rascunho que ocupavam a mesa da cozinha ― o maior cômodo do apartamento de pequenas dimensões. Usava seus óculos de leitura enquanto os olhos percorriam as páginas à sua frente. Se poderia dizer que estava até mesmo ligeiramente _irritado_. E a morena nem ao menos notou que seu colega, Takahagi, também emaranhava-se entre aquela confusão de números e letras, bem mais desesperado que o outro.

Na mente feminina, a cena confrontava-se com suas memórias ― todas as vezes nas quais se indignara com o fato de que aquele alien conseguia notas altas sem o mínimo esforço. E lá estava ele: _se esforçando_. Avançou vacilante até o rapaz, como se a visão à sua frente pudesse se desvanecer. E, ainda perplexa, apenas conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras:

― O quê...?

― Cálculo I¹ ― respondeu ele, pressionando as têmporas. Há quanto tempo estava ali?

― É tão difícil assim? ― indagou, ao encarar as folhas avulsas rabiscadas com fórmulas e equações.

― Você não faz ideia ― suspirou Takumi.

― É um inferno ― complementou Takahagi, pendendo sua cabeça para trás da cadeira, cansado de olhar para tanta informação.

Apesar de não compartilharem do mesmo curso, os alunos de Exatas ocupavam as mesmas turmas, pois suas matérias eram equivalentes. E ainda que o moreno de óculos não fosse um calouro como Usui, estava inscrito pela segunda vez naquela disciplina. Na verdade, a repetência era bastante comum, já que o conteúdo era extenso e complexo. O que não diminuía o nervosismo do mais velho diante da ameaça de uma nova reprovação.

― Boa sorte com a tarefa impossível, Taka-chan ― ironizou a loira ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

― Não preciso de sorte, mulher zumbi ― retrucou ele, citando o fato de que sua colega raramente dormia.

Enquanto ambos trocavam farpas entre si, Misaki avançou até a bancada e fez algo que nunca imaginou que um dia faria: colocou em uma bandeja algumas torradas e uma xícara de café, apanhada da garrafa térmica, já que desde aquele _incidente_ nunca mais tocara na cafeteira. Seus movimentos não eram automáticos, mas tampouco eram deliberados. Na verdade, sabia muito bem o que fazia: nunca admitiria o que sentia em palavras, e preferira expressá-lo em gestos.

_"Estou orgulhosa de você."_

Era o que transmitira ao estender a pequena bandeja ao namorado, que fitou-a demoradamente em impressionante a maneira com que agora ela agia diante de determinadas situações com naturalidade ― como se realmente se esforçasse para não mais repetir os erros cometidos na adolescência.

― Se não vai querer, eu mesma como! ― ralhou ela, zangada diante da falta de reação.

E, ao mesmo tempo, ainda que não mais se constrangesse como antes, preservara em si mesma seu caráter relutante e impaciente. Conjugadas, as mudanças e as permanências de seu temperamento faziam dela tão fascinante quanto sempre. Havia sempre algo a desvendar naquela que para ele era a mulher mais forte que conhecera, e tendo isso em mente aceitou o que ela lhe oferecia, agradecendo-lhe com um sorriso de canto.

― Obrigado, Misaki.

Um breve sorriso também foi visto nos lábios dela. Como sempre, suas manifestações de afeto mais expressivas se davam quando estavam sozinhos, e ela mesma permitia-se sorrir abertamente. Mas seu semblante logo converteu-se num mais severo ao apontar para os livros à frente do rapaz:

― Trate de continuar estudando! ― ordenou, antes de avançar para seu quarto, pronta para um banho.

― Ah, Ayu-chan é tão fofa! ― opinou Myoko, levantando-se também.

― Seja fofa como ela e me traga café também ― aproveitou-se Takahagi, sugestivamente para sua amiga de infância. A loira arqueou as sobrancelhas, descrente.

― Morra de fome, infeliz.

Gargalhou diante da decepção do outro, seguindo o mesmo rumo da morena. Deixou ambos novamente livres para voltar aos estudos. Seria uma noite longa...

Mesmo após tornar-se presidente e expandir, ainda que minimamente, sua teia de relações, Kanou ainda era um estudante reservado, cujo círculo de relacionamentos restringia-se a uma dupla: seus vice-presidentes. E era com eles que agora almoçava, na sala de aula que os três ocupavam em conjunto: turma 3-B. Ao contrário de seu próprio comportamento fechado, ambos eram muito efusivos, e talvez este contraste os tenha ligado de alguma forma, já que os ruivos pareciam ansiar por sua companhia. Chegou até mesmo a questioná-los sobre o fato, e a resposta de Hiyoru lhe surpreendeu:

― Você não me parece alguém hipócrita, sabe? Alguém que julga os outros e acusa sem provas... ― Sua voz carregava um misto de monotonia e atrevimento habitual, enquanto reclinava-se sobre as costas da cadeira. Como se tratar de assuntos sérios fosse entediante, e mesmo assim ele acrescentou: ― Além disso, esse seu jeito pode ser irritante, mas é engraçado também.

Hã? O jeito dele? Soutarou fitou ao mais baixo um tanto confuso, enquanto a própria irmã do rapaz sorria ao balançar a cabeça em descrença, como se não acreditasse no que ele dissera. Não porque discordara de uma palavra sequer do que ele dissera ― compartilhava da mesma opinião sobre a índole do presidente, assim como suas hilárias reações. E como se para provocar seu humor, a perplexidade do moreno incitou-lhe o riso brando.

― Viu só? ― apontou o ruivo para comprovar sua sentença, presunçoso diante da certeza.

― Vocês são muito estranhos ― revelou Kanou, franzindo o cenho ao fitar o próprio almoço. Sua sinceridade absurda (e por vezes incômoda) ao que o perturbava era outro atributo a que os gêmeos se afeiçoaram.

― De nada ― murmurou o mais velho antes de abocanhar parte de sua própria comida.

Enquanto preenchiam seus estômagos para suportar a carga vespertina do Conselho, a entrecortada conversa alternou dentre temas diversos, pois aos dois nunca surgia um assunto somente que os entretivessem por muito tempo. E para alguém fechado como Soutarou, este tipo de interlocutor era o mais adequado para manter uma conversa que não se resumisse a monossílabos e frases simples. Mesmo que apenas os acompanhasse em suas discussões, por vezes se sobressaltava, como quando disseram que já frequentaram a detenção de outro colégio. Perguntou-lhes se foram muito numerosos os seus castigos.

― Mais vezes do que pode contar nos dedos, Kanou-chan. ― O sorriso de Hiyoru indicava que não se arrependera nem um pouco do que o levara à punição escolar.

― Nunca fomos o melhor exemplo de estudante ― esclareceu a irmã mais velha, e também não transparecia qualquer sinal de que haveria mudanças em seu temperamento.

― Posso imaginar ― sibilou o moreno, evidentemente embaraçado ao responder a uma garota.

Ao menos não suava frio ao compartilhar do mesmo ambiente que Yukari ― talvez pelo fato de que ela sentara-se o mais distante possível dos dois. Enquanto ele e o ruivo compartilhavam da mesma mesa, ela sentara-se duas carteiras além. Também poucas vezes intrometia-se, deixando que o menor tagarelasse apenas para acrescentar algo vez ou outra. Apesar de ainda não ter criado um vínculo com nenhum dos dois, Kanou sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado por isso. Sabia que a garota só se portara daquela maneira para que ele permanecesse minimamente confortável.

― Não tem nenhum ensaio hoje, Yuka-chan? ― perguntou o irmão repentinamente.

Em cumplicidade, a colegial trocou um breve, embora significativo olhar cúmplice com seu gêmeo. Ainda que seu próprio orgulho o impedisse de explicitá-lo, ele introduzira o assunto para dissolver desconforto do rapaz de óculos em outro diálogo. Em resposta, o ruivo apenas desviou os olhos em irritação. Ele não iria _mesmo_ admitir que fizera algo por Kanou.

― Toca em uma banda? ― questionou o presidente, surpreso.

― Pff, Yuka-chan nunca faria algo tão legal. ― O bom humor de Hiyoru parecia ter retornado. Afinal, seu temperamento era tão volúvel.

― Há-há-há. ― A ruiva semicerrou os olhos. ― Vou me lembrar dessa quando me pedir por alguma música.

― Ela faz parte de uma orquestra ― explicou ele diante do olhar aturdido do maior dentre eles, revirando os olhos como se não desse muita importância ao fato. Segredou, com um sorriso malicioso: ― E tem um caso com o violino.

― Só porque o trato bem não quer dizer que tenho um caso com ele ― refutou a outra, nem um pouco afetada por suas palavras.

Mas em sua mente, Soutarou ainda tentava assimilar o fato de que aquela garota tão audaciosa e impulsiva tocava um instrumento tradicional como aquele. Não havia harmonia alguma entre Yukari e o solene timbre agudo do violino. Porém, era de uma Mirikamo que estava tratando ― aqueles dois revelavam-se paradoxos ambulantes diante de todas as suas excentricidades, semelhanças e diferenças entre si.

― Você já deu um nome a ele! ― implicou o rapaz em insistência, retirando o presidente de seus devaneios.

― Eu tinha doze anos ― justificou-se ela ao fato de que já nomeara um objeto inanimado. O que fazer; naquela idade "Maurice" parecia ser um ótimo nome. E seus lábios converteram-se no sorriso mais provocante que Kanou um dia viu uma garota esboçar: ― E na época você acreditava que cresceria mais rápido se dormisse com os pés para fora do colchão, Yoru.

Se fosse uma pessoa tímida, propensa a ruborizar quando envergonhado, o ruivo teria o feito neste momento diante da lembrança vergonhosa. Afinal, foi inútil aquele esforço. Seu crescimento estacionou antes de sequer alcançar um metro e setenta. Contudo, praticamente pedira pela revelação constrangedora quando ele mesmo expusera uma fração embaraçosa do passado da irmã. Ainda que ela mesma não aparentasse estar minimamente embaraçada.

Restou a ele bufar em aceitação, contrariado com o término da discussão. E pensar que iniciara a conversa por aquele estúpido presidente, que ainda por cima era mais alto que ele mesmo! Durante o resto do almoço, Soutarou sentiu um calafrio diante dos olhos verdes a fuzilarem seu rosto. Não apenas estranhos, aqueles irmãos eram assustadores também.

Aproveitara-se do intervalo do almoço para passar pela biblioteca do colégio. Deveria procurar por livros que o auxiliassem em seus estudos, agora em que o dever para com o Maid-Latte estava tão próximo de seu término. Era o momento de dedicar-se às disciplinas em que encontrara mais dificuldade naquele período no qual não deu a atenção necessária à matéria.

Apanhou alguns cujo conteúdo parecia esclarecedor, pronto para levá-los ao balcão da bibliotecária, quando avistou um rapaz que já vira algumas ― raras ― vezes pelo Seika. Estava sentado, aos fundos do recinto. _Sentado_, na verdade, era um vocábulo inadequado. _Estirado sobre a cadeira_ resumia melhor sua condição. Inclinava-se a si mesmo e à mobília que o sustentava para trás, enquanto os pés ocupavam a borda da mesa à sua frente. Mais aparentava estar relaxado, como se o ambiente à sua volta fosse seu próprio lar, e não um local público.

Concentrado, não desviava os olhos escuros do exemplar em suas mãos, embora seu rosto expressasse um descaso extraordinário. Não foi difícil identificá-lo: era ele o estudante transferido há tão poucos dias para a turma 2-D. Handaryoku² Shouki, ou coisa parecida. Boatos sobre seu comportamento indiferente (e até mesmo arrogante, disseram alguns) circulavam por entre os alunos, e vários deles descreviam suas infrutíferas tentativas de aproximação. Ao que parecia, ele não queria ninguém a incomodá-lo ― e, segundo diziam, evitava aos outros o máximo possível até mesmo matando aulas fundamentais, como matemática e educação física.

Oscilando a cabeça para afastar esses comentários nocivos, Aoi ignorou aos boatos. Nada daquilo lhe dizia respeito, e todos pareciam tão ansiosos para inventar algum detalhe sórdido sobre a novidade momentânea. Não tinha tempo a gastar com idiotices, e muito menos com os idiotas que as difundiam por aí. Contudo... aquele parecia ser o perfil perfeito de pessoa a preencher uma vaga do clube.

Não era obtuso o suficiente para não perceber que, além de ajudá-lo com suas próprias obrigações e concorrer aos estranhos prêmios com sua sorte bizarra, Suzuna também procurava por algum membro mais para o clube. Apesar de sua recente fundação, deveria possuir dois membros no mínimo, além da própria líder, para que suas atividades fossem levadas adiante no ano seguinte. Porque a sala que utilizavam foi desocupada devido ao término de um clube após a formatura de todos os seus membros, e estava livre de outras atividades. No entanto, se no ano seguinte não alcançassem o número mínimo de estudantes interessados, correriam o risco de perder o espaço.

E dentre os inúmeros alunos do Seika, nenhum adequara-se ao padrão do clube. Havia aqueles ― a maioria ― que já ingressara em alguma atividade a ocupar-lhe as tardes. E os restantes dividiam-se entre os que trabalhavam em empregos de meio-período, os que utilizavam o horário vespertino para voltar para casa e mergulhar em seus próprios hobbies, os que simplesmente recusavam a proposta da morena por julgá-la fantasiosa demais. Ninguém, definitivamente ninguém aceitara.

Aoi achava justo dedicar o mínimo esforço ao que representava para a menor sua maior paixão, já que ela também o auxiliara com sua própria. Afinal, o enfado transmitido por aquele rapaz talvez se adaptasse àquela proposta ― teria onde fazer o que quisesse, sem qualquer obrigação ou responsabilidade, repetiu mentalmente os argumentos que Suzuna dissera certa vez.

Ele já estava mesmo no colégio, não é? Que mal fazia em transferir-se para uma sala qualquer e assinar seu nome complicado em um papel? E ao final, o máximo que lhe aborreceria seria uma recusa. Não seria tão mal assim, pensou o moreno ao alojar os livros já emprestados entre os braços e encaminhar-se até seu alvo.

O que não contava era que lidaria com alguém como Handanryoku Shouki. _E não demoraria a arrepender-se de sua decisão._

¹ Não sei como funcionam em outras universidades, mas ao menos na UFRJ o curso de Cálculo I é um dos que mais assombram os alunos (calouros e repetentes). O índice de reprovação já chegou a mais de 60% num período. Estou usando como base porque são os dados a que tenho acesso.

² Handanryoku é um sobrenome meio complicado de se escrever e pronunciar, e várias vezes os personagens o pronunciarão errado. Só avisando.


End file.
